


Starfleet species Datapack - Andalites

by PinkIsopod85 (PinkAxolotl85)



Series: Technically Scientifically [2]
Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Star Trek
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Andalite biology help, Andalites, It's a species sheet not a story, Not Canon Compliant, Star Trek - Freeform, species sheet, suspense of disbelief is needed when reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/pseuds/PinkIsopod85
Summary: If you have installed this per Starfleet regulation for you have an andalite on your ship, we hope we were detailed enough explaining anatomy and the well-being of the species. Please keep in mind that Andalites are a secretive race ruled by government threat and laws, as such, it is hard to acquire information. Some places remain blank as we, so far, have no information on the specific subject.However, with a lot of coaxing and trading, some Starfleet aligned Andalites have been willing to provide information for this Data pack under strict anonymity.This file is updated semi-regularly due to new findings or extra additions from andalites themselves. If you find any misinformation or would like to send in additional findings please follow the directions at the end of this report.Many thanks from myself, the rest of our dedicated research team and all the andalites we met along the way.





	1. [1] Etymology

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my version of ‘fun’. I love writing these species sheets for alien or other make-believe creatures. I absolutely love going in depth and researching all the information I need. But anyway, this has been a hobby of mine for some time. I will admit I haven't read Animorphs in quite some time, but then again this sheet is more about andalite culture and biology than the actual story.
> 
> As you can probably expect barely anything stated here is actual Andalite fact. Basically, everything is personal headcanons, speculations, or ideas I’ve borrowed from other places. Most of it is ‘filling’, stuff that was never explored but you kind of need to know about on a species sheet. But in some places, I’ve completely ignored stated facts/canon from the books or changed or expanded it in some way.
> 
> The most obvious change is the fact I’ve placed them into the star trek universe. I put them here because they fit in pretty well, what with all the other alien races and all. Plus it made everything more interesting. Other things I’ve included, or excluded: It’s set in the time of star trek so around three hundred-and-fifty-ish years in the future (24th century), Earth obviously wasn’t destroyed by Andalites or the Yeerks, Earth never really got involved with the Yeerk war and the Animorphs were never created, the Blue-box was created but was rarely used and was eventually lost in the Great War.
> 
> I’m also not a biologist or scientist of any sort so take everything I’ve said in this sheet some suspense of disbelief.
> 
> +++++
> 
> You can use anything I’ve said here in art, fanfiction whatever, you don’t have to link back here but can you please say you got the idea from me. It’s all I ask! I also defiantly don’t mind you sending me something you created using ideas here xxx C:
> 
> This sheet roughly follows [Sethian-Motzarts species template.](https://sethian-motzart.deviantart.com/art/Creature-Race-creation-sheet-314089755)

Andalite (Singular) / and-ah-light

Andalites (Plural, all genders) / and-ah-lights

Andalee (Plural male, quaternary) / and-ah-lee

Andalie (Plural female, tertiary) / and-ah-lie

Hatchling (Baby, toddler)

Youngling (Child)

Strikeling (Teenager, male, quaternary)

Furling (Teenager, female)

Eyeling (Teenager, tertiary)

Matured, long-leg, blader (Adult)

Elder, age-old, or greyed (Senior, old)

[1.0] Names  
Aximilli – Esgarrouth – Isthill  
Enichonsho – Bikkild – Jevirkcork  
Inoir – Bikkild – Jevirkcork

Andalite names are as original as they are long. An average andalite name consists of three parts; personal, cultural, and family. While they can write their names, they often consist of more than just words. With their psychic ability, feelings and emotions are often associated with names. But when it comes to communicating with other species the words just have to do.

The personal name is exactly how it sounds, a unique name given to one andalite. It can be the name of something else such as an andalites name for cloud, rock, grass, mortar, seer, hands, and many others, or it can be completely unique, some are also named after others. Like humans, they are normally only referred to by their personal names.

Their cultural name is one given to them by friends, family, religious leaders of where they live and many others. It can change over time and depends on many things, it can be given to one andalite or bestowed to a whole family or family line if whatever happened was great enough. Esgarrouth is andalite or psi for ‘brave-warrior.’ It was bestowed on their family by the War prince at the time for outstanding duty in battle. Bikkild was bestowed to the family because one of their younglings grew up a Beshel. A child who grows up in priesthood away from outside contact to become closer to their Gods. Some use their cultural name instead of their personal one, to show off accomplishments or famous family lines.

The family name is also just as it sounds, it’s used to track family lines down the generations. When two (or more) become a mated pair they simply add the family name on to their own, not switch them out. When a child becomes a teenager (and their equivalent name from above) they can choose one of their parents’ names to use. Though, they must remember their parent’s family names to put it on official documents to help others track the line, like with medical history. Grandchildren must only remember their parent’s family names, not any further than that. However, it doesn’t hurt to remember.

Unlike humans they have no special name a child will call their parents, they simply call them by their name.


	2. [2] Subspecies

Andalites have no ‘natural’ subspecies. Around the time andalites became capable of using Z-Space their own DNA and genetics technology became more advanced. Genome editing became an affordable and realistic possibility. The technology only became more advanced and specialised. Without legal restrictions, the pressure of perfection in andalite society pushed many andalite partners to genetically edit their embryo.

With these more developed andalites becoming both common and popular it became the normal process for creating a child. It was decades before the essential genome editing restrictions were put into place. Minor changes to an embryos eye colour, fur colour, fur length and more were restricted. Unfortunately, these restrictions didn’t last long. Cheaper more personal use died down, but rich families always did have more money than sense, even on an alien world.

After more time went by, it became incredibly useful for the andalite society to create younglings genetically designed for certain job sects. In this regard, there are hundreds of slightly different andalites all born/edited for different jobs once they grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Genome modification is an incredibly useful thing. It can fix all sorts of genetic problems an embryo may have by simply editing it out. Andalites would have definitely recognised it’s use and used it to get rid of any genetic abnormalities or ‘Vecols.’ But after some time, I think they would go further, with the fixation of being the ‘perfect’ and ‘better’ species they would want everyone to both look outstanding and act outstanding.
> 
> I have no doubt that without the moral restrictions that us humans have they’d soon be out changing every genome they could. Minor things like eye colour, or fur colour every family wanting to gain an advantage over the other with their fantastic embryo that they could afford to ‘fix’. They’d make super soldiers, and the smarter even more smart. Soon you’d have to be modified, ‘advanced’ to be able to keep up with the rest of society at all.
> 
> Also, don’t think I’ve mentioned this but I’m hoping to get one section out per day.


	3. [3] Body description

**[3.0] Size**  
Andalites are an exceptionally tall species, taller than even horses. Most of their height is made up of almost unnatural looking extended legs. Tall grass fields were the cause of their elevated height as well as long moveable eyestalks. Lower gravity on their home planet also encouraged this growth, with the rest of the planet being extremely lengthened vertically.

Andalites are unique, as in they are measured in two different ways. The most common is similar to that of a horse, with them being measured to the withers; The withers are the ridge between the shoulder blades of an animal, typically a quadruped.

In this respect, most andalites measure at an average of sixteen-point-five hands, or exactly five-point-five feet. When being measured to the top of their head (excluding their eyestalk) they measure near twenty-one hands or precisely seven feet. However, these are averages, many andalites don’t reach this average and others grow much taller. Males and tertiary always grow at least a foot or two taller than the numbers stated here.

When it comes to length, they’re body is much longer than even they are tall. Most of their length is not comprised of their actual body though. Their bladed tail makes up more than half their body length, with it normally being one and a half times the length of their entire body, sometimes even longer depending on the andalite. if it is too long or short it becomes difficult to fight with and control, the optimum length is the one already stated.

[3.0.0] Dimorphism  
All females tend to be smaller and daintier, such is expected of a female. Males however are more likely to be big, strong formidable warriors as is also expected of males and quaternaries. Therefore, all genders have an expected form, small and weak, or large and strong. A female’s tail is also much smaller than other genders, but curiously quaternaries have larger tailblades than males. Male and tertiary feet or hooves are often much larger often being the same size as dinner plates.

 

 **[3.1] Weight**  
Weight can vary as much as it does in humans. Andalites are much heavier than humans though, normally weighing double and almost always more than even that. Muscle is much denser than fat or other parts and most of the andalite body is comprised of strong and durable muscle. The part with the most muscle is in their back legs and the compacted muscle above those legs for the tail (this is the reason for the ‘hump’ above the legs). The tail is also exceedingly heavy, even with certain parts naturally hollowed out.

Because of this, they are in fact, a quite back-heavy species. Therefore, their torso does not stand vertically as one might expect, instead it leans quite far forward. It is also why the bone density near to front of the body is noticeably increased compared to the back.

When an andalite must swing their tailblade most of their muscle is then used just to keep themselves stationary and not knocking themselves over because of momentum. An andalite cannot simply aim and swing they must be taught how to use momentum to keep themselves on balance, which is why they’re always moving or twisting when striking.

It’s all a precarious balancing act.

[3.1.0] Dimorphism  
As already stated females and tertiaries are both smaller, daintier, and more agile than the others. The strength that they can swing their tailblade is much reduced, and the tailblade itself is noticeably smaller. With less weight at the back females and tertiaries need less weight as a counter balance because of this they end up being much lighter. Though without all the extra weight the accuracy of the blade is much increased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I worked this out all visually, with what ‘just looked right’ so not everything here might be completely accurate, sorry. It’s the same sort of thing with weight and muscle mass, I know next to nothing about that sooo… yea. The next chapter a long one, over 2k so stay tuned. :)


	4. [4] Body and shape

**[4.0] Head / skull**  
[4.0.0] Shape  
An andalites skull is both similar and very different to an average human. It’s got roughly the same setup with the eyes and ears being around the same place compared to a human. The nose and chin don’t stick out, their eyes face forward and are noticeably deep set. Their whole face slopes into a perfect curved appearance, like a ' ( ' with no break. The back of the skull is much more pronounced than a human, it houses a slightly larger than normal brain. The cheek bones/eye sockets are also more pronounced and wide, making the slope to their chin narrower, giving them a diamond shaped face from the front.

[4.0.1] Nose  
The nose, unlike many other species, is not protruding and is instead three slightly curved slits. One in the middle and two on either side. Each sides slit faces diagonally going from the middle to just underneath the eyes. The middle one is straight. This goes for both subspecies. While their sense of smell differs greatly it’s used the same way outside of function.

It’s mainly used to express emotions, as they have a second pair of slits on the chest that they use more for breathing. They can flair and close them sometimes flaring the side one while closing the middle one, this is how they most often show different emotions. Their main way of breathing is flaring and closing all three slits periodically for respiration, though they use their second set more frequently. Most of the lower mouth and cheek area are the muscles for controlling the nose

[4.0.2] Eyes  
They’re set closely together and rather deep in the skull. This allows them a very wide three-dimensional view. Their eyes are also large and almost almond shaped. The irises are also slightly horizontal, similar to goats.

All their eyes have much darker fur around them to help protect them from the light of their harsh sun. Those who are generations down the line on other, less bright planets are often born/created without these marks, since they’re not needed. Their eyes are normally green, yellow, blue, bronze, or silver, any shade or combination of the three is possible. Those who are genetically edited often have a pure shade of the ones stated. All are practically blind to reds and oranges and other colours on that side of the spectrum like pink. Shades of green, blue, purple, and yellow are much more enhanced to them.

Andalites do not have any eyebrows, instead they make use of a small muscled area above their eyes, much like how dogs do. They’re more often used to squint their eyes against the sun or other elements. They are used for portraying emotions also, just less often. They use a nictitating membrane to wet the eyes / 'blink' as they have no eyelids. This can also be used to protect the eye from dust and other types of grit.

Connected just below and behind the main set of eyes are an andalites eyestalks. The eyestalks give them a two-seventy view. They can act independently of the main eyes, and of each other, similar to chameleon eyes. They’re naturally placed facing directly behind them, always watching out for danger. They can also be moved to look beside them, but can’t be easily directed upwards or forwards by an average andalite.

All their eyes and generally the same colour. Heterochromia is considered a very desirable trait for female and tertiaries, as well as a fashionable one. Increasingly more andalites are being genetically modified for this trait. Some even have a different colour for each of their four eyes.

[4.0.3] ears  
Andalite ears are set very low, just underneath and behind were the eyestalks are connected. When it comes down to it, the way they move and how they look are very similar to that of a horse. Fur grows longer near the base of the ear, the older the andalite the longer the fur. They can be moved independently towards the sources of the sounds, and can twist around 160 degrees. The ears are normally left folded back, not outwards.

[4.0.4] Other features  
Fur on top of the head grows in a much deeper shade of blue. While they will never have a full head of hair like a human andalites can grow short ‘flicks.’ Every andalite, no matter the gender, has a mane, it normally runs down from the flicks. Long and deep blue (or purple) hair that runs down the back of the head, down the neck and along the spinal line. It normally ends in the middle of their lower half, sometimes it goes further though, running all the way to the fur around the tailblade. It’s different for each andalite. In certain job sects, this is expected to be trimmed, but apart from that it can be personally styled however they want

An andalites mouth is not placed on their head.

 

 **[4.1] Neck**  
The neck has three extra column bones, making their neck more elongated than that of an average human.

 

 **[4.2] Torso / abdomen**  
[4.2.0] Size  
(The ‘upper torso’ is the more human like one, the one where the arms and head connect. Their ‘lower torso’ is where their front legs connect.)  
The upper torso is only slightly larger than an average human. The lower torso is much larger and has many more muscles and bones contained in it, around the same size as a horse.

[4.2.1] Shape  
Rather flat and only contains the bare minimum, it’s the same for females. Females do not have breasts and other genders do not have any nipples. The upper torso is generally quite weak, very few andalites have noticeable there.

[4.2.2] Other features  
The lower torso is much stronger than the upper one, as it must support a great deal more. At the front below the upper torso are three extra breathing slits, they are similar to their nose slits in how they are placed and what they look like. The middle one breathes out all carbon dioxide while the side ones take in extra oxygen. However, they remain closed regularly, unless they are taking part in running or other tasks to keep their large body oxygenated.

 

 **[4.3] Arms/legs**  
[4.3.0] Size  
Andalites have two arms placed in the same position as humans. With most average andalites it normally reaches to the lower breastbone or just below, some go as far as to the top of the front legs but rarely any further.  
They have four legs, setup similar to a horse. Two at the front and two at the back. Their legs are incredibly long as already stated and make up around half their total height.

[4.3.1] Shape  
The arms of an andalite, whilst being long, sometimes longer than some humans, are rarely very muscular or strong. They are thin and rather dainty, even males and quaternary who are the naturally larger and stronger of genders. Things like an average sized cat is the upper limit of how much they can handle. Because of this they are not fit to hold large or heavy weaponry and will excel elsewhere.

They are an unguligrade species. Only the hoof tip touches the ground, it’s a specialisation of running animals, of which andalites are. Their normally thin, just like the front arms. They still hold a lot of power in them though. Both the knee and fetlock are noticeably low, lowers than a horse. The humerus makes up most of the leg, meaning over half the leg cannot be bent.

The two hind legs are the second strongest part of their body, the first being the tailblade. They are set up like a horse’s hind legs but is equally extended just like the front legs. They can deliver a powerful kick, enough to snap bones if it’s well aimed. Above these legs are the muscles that control the tail and the tailblade. The legs must be as strong as they are to support that weight.

[4.3.2] Digits  
The first 4 digits are placed on the front of the hand, the digits are almost the same length and are placed in a horizontal line. The two thumbs are placed much lower on the hand compared to a human. It’s the same on both hands with no difference from the left and right hand. Even so, most andalites are left handed.

They can use the two thumbs to hold things, maybe with one finger bent down to keep item held in place while the others are left free. So, they can be doing two separate tasks at the same time; writing using their left thumb and fingers whilst doodling with the others. They have the natural concentration to do so as well. Each digit can move independently to itself, unlike human hands.

Their feet are much simpler. Each has five toes, though they only walk on three. The front feet are much splayed than those of the back, but they have to hold a lot of weight within only a small area. The back feet are mostly the same. The three toes dig into the ground and help the andalite gain traction while running through their own thick atmosphere.

[4.3.3] Claws  
All of their fingers end in the same substance that their hooves are made from. It grows out and around the fingers. Like their the toes on their feet they are continually growing and have to be constantly filed down. Both parts, the toes and fingernails grow just faster than human fingernails and toenails.

Above the front feet are two small toes on either side which have no use anymore. They can be moved but after that not much else. They act as spurs (claws) on the hind limbs able to impale and cut when they kick or buck. They're used when the enemy is too close for the tailblade to be effective.

[4.3.4] Other features  
In the palms of their hands are heat sensors, they’re underdeveloped as there is no need for them now in the modern day. But in more primitive times they would have been used to sense if a predator was near.

 

 **[4.4] Tail**  
[4.4.0] Size  
Quaternaries have both the largest tail and the largest tailblade. They can strike with the most power but are also the least accurate of all genders. The large tailblade putting those who aren’t specially trained off balance. It’s why they’re greatly encouraged to be soldiers.

Males have the second largest of all the genders. Tertiaries are a good balance of accuracy and power, though this is often acknowledged. Especially if they’re in the military.

Females have the smallest tailblade and tail. Though following the rest of the examples because of its size it has incredibly accuracy. They rarely ever have to use them though, as females are not allowed inside the military.

[4.4.1] Shape  
Normally long and rather serpentine, it is smooth and stays relatively the same size all the way through the tail only becoming slightly thicker at the base. Females and tertiaries tails are naturally smaller however.

[4.4.2] Other features  
At the end of the tail is a large though relatively light tail blade. It has hollow sections, if it didn’t it would be too heavy to properly support and use. The fur at the end of the tail grows longer and faster than the rest of the body, this naturally leads the tail blades muscle holding area being obscured by fur.

Tailblades do not naturally grow into its sharp shape, instead it grows into a club like one. Andalites must sharpen the tailblades to make them of any use. Unsurprisingly this is a professional job for them. Males ones are often sharpened so both the top and bottom are made sharp, like a double-edged sword. Females are only basically sharpened to look nice than for actual function. More rebellious female andalites can get their tailblades sharpened into serrated edges but they must go to a specialist willing to do so, since in most places it’s against the law for a female to do so.

The tail is strong and semi-prehensile, able to hold basic objects rather easily. The blade or the ‘muscle holding area’ can move the blade effortlessly into different positions. All other genders tailblades are much larger than females, though they’re always much heavier and harder to control than an average female. Generally, it’s easy to control and can move fast, able to make it crack like a whip as a threat.

Though not able to do quick actions well, an andalites tail is able to curl up on itself if it’s done slowly enough, this can help when incubating their own egg. Keeping it at a constant temperature and keeping it safe. While it does grow with age, after a certain amount of time (normally twenty earth years) it’s growth rate slows exponentially.

Andalites, if they want, can carve things into their tail blades. The blade is constantly growing though, so every now and again they need to re-carve it. They can also drill holes through the outer edges of the tail, though once again they need to re-drill it often. ‘Piercings’ are only for females or ones where their job doesn’t involve their tailblade. The carvings can be done to all tailblades as light carvings don’t compromise the use of the tailblade at all.

A well trained andalite can completely decapitate or de-limb something, or someone.

They evolved as prey animals, but they developed a very formidable defense: a scythe-like blade on their long whip-like tails. The shorm, which literally means Tail Blade, as known in the andalite language, is smaller in the females and tertiaries, more like a scalpel and their tails are weaker as well. This bladed tail is long enough to reach well in front of the andalite to strike deep blows in an opponent. During running, the tail is tucked down tightly against the back to improve speed. The tail is also an important symbol in andalite culture, and is frequently referenced to in sayings and rituals. The tail is so important, an andalite would rather die than live on without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [How a hand with two thumbs would work (theoretically)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Osp4IFfktiU)


	5. [5] Flesh

**[5.0] Type**  
Underneath all their fur they have a relatively thin layer of almost translucent, soft skin, it’s rather easy to cut through if one can get close enough (which is incredibly rare with their tailblade). Their purple-ish blood is designed to clot any cuts they might have incredibly fast, they can heal those cuts fast too, faster than any human can. This is only helped with their advanced medical technology.

 

 **[5.1] Colouration**  
The skin of and andalite is clear, or translucent (comparable to that of a polar bears).

 

 **[5.2] Fur**  
Young andalites fur grows rather long and is very soft, almost fluffy. As they get older this soft fluffy fur is replaced with short, bristled fur with a deeper and richer colour. The fur is quite hard to the touch, not that andalites enjoy being petted. There is one noticeable ‘not yet cured’ genetic disorders some tertiaries have. This genetic ‘fault’ means that their fur continues to grow soft and long, never making the switch from soft to bristled. This means their fur can get waterlogged and damaged easily since a normal andalites fur is semi-water resistant.

The fur grows faster on the head, end of the tail and the hocks. Males and quaternaries sometimes leave their hocks un-cut as it is acceptable to have feathers, sometimes even looked up upon. As an andalite grows older the fur tends to go grey, starting with the areas that grow faster, then eventually spreading to the rest of the body after a shed.

 

 **[5.3] Fur colours**  
An andalites dominant colours are normally shades of blues and purples (to blend in with the rest of their world which is also mainly blues and purples), from dark shades to light and anywhere in-between. Though with certain modifications to an embryo’s genome, any colour is possible for them. This is how certain colour morphs are achieved non-naturally.

 

 **[5.4] Accent Colours**  
It’s rare to find an andalite of one solid colour, they are normally accented with the same main colour though either lighter or darker. One again, with genetic modification any colour is possible.

 

 **[5.5] Dimorphism**  
Naturally, females and all young are normally more blue or pale blue, while males are almost always coloured with purples, it depends on the andalite in question. This is because males with the purple colouration stand out more in the grasses, so predators will go after them instead of weaker and smaller females blending in with the blue grass. Though this has been practically done away with after embryo modification.

Females cannot have feathers on their hocks or at least fully-grown ones, sometimes they have what’s called a ‘rough’ hock were their fur is slightly longer. All genders head fur and mane grow at the same rate, males and quaternaries are just as likely to have long flicks as females and tertiaries.

 

 **[5.6] Morphs**  
The ones noted here are simply only a few of the thousands of natural and artificially created morphs. There are many other morphs that can even be mixed with even more morphs or accents. The tail can also be separately coloured and marked from the body, it also has a very wide colour and pattern range (such as snake patterns). So, an andalite could be blue and rather spotted, but the tail is a bright white and purple and is striped. The possibilities are practically endless.

[5.6.0] Fawn markings  
Young andalites have pale bars, splotches, and stripes running all along them. It tends to dot and loop around the eyes and eyestalks. This eventually grows out with age. This helps them to blend in with the long blue grass of their home planet. Even if it’s not particularly needed anymore.

[5.6.1] Trefus morph  
A very sought-after colour scheme for rich families is a pale pink female andalite. They can be varying shades but all have darker, almost black stockings on their feet. They’ve been dubbed Trefus females. They’re seen as astonishingly beautiful, and if they turn out to be very smart or a great healer then all the better. As one can already expect this is not a natural colour and has to be genetically edited into an embryo before being conceived.

[5.6.2] Piebald morph  
The piebald morph is a rare and generally disliked random colour morph. White or clear fur will grow on random patches of the body. While this can be interesting for the outside observer in andalite culture; uneven colours are highly undesirable, especially if they’re a female. Piebald females will rarely ever find love or be treated as an equal, even to other females.

[5.6.3] Melanistic / abundism morph  
The melanistic morph is incredibly rare and causes the andalite in question to have incredibly dark, or even pure black fur, abundism does the same but is only enlarged black stripes or spots. Their eyes are also pitch black, with a barely visible or non-visible pupil. Melanism is one of the rarest morphs there is and unlike the albino morph is viewed as very desirable as there are certain advantages to the morph.

They lose heat much less quickly and their immune system is slightly, but noticeably boosted. They’re also given immunity to over six viral diseases common in andalite culture. It’s so advanced that it’s incredibly hard to modify it into an embryo. Melanistic andalites are required to give forward eggs, sperm, or crawlers to create more of them in the possible future, and to work out what gives them these advantages so they can reap the rewards without the changes in colourisation.

[5.6.4] Albinism / oculocutaneous / ocular morph  
Albino or oculocutaneous andalites are created the same way a human albino is created. The fur is completely clear and the eyes have no colour. Though because andalites have purple-ish blue-ish blood they have purple or extremely pale blue eyes, instead of red like humans.They are rare and are generally frowned upon as they have genetic disabilities that come with them.

They are incredibly sensitive to light, this is especially troublesome because the light on Anadiskier can get much harsher than that of Earth. This is also the same for how easily they sunburn. They are also more at risk for cancers, bacteria’s other virus’s. It’s just lucky that the almost constant cancers andalite albino’s get can be easily rid of through their advanced technology.

Unfortunately, the andalite government has disallowed albino’s from officially mating a partner (or partners) because of this, and the chance that they could pass on these diseases easily because of a much weaker immune system. The parents who had an albino child are not allowed to have another child to stop them from adding to the ‘broken’ gene pool.

Ocular andalites, ones were only their eyes are affected and made purple, don’t have anything held against them as none of the downsides follow them.

 

 **[5.7] Shedding**  
Every eight months a mature andalite has a shed. Where old fur falls off and new thicker fur quickly grows in for the new, colder, season. After the winter, the same thing happens only their fur grows in shorter for the summer. This shed is triggered by a dramatic change in temperature for more than a few days, when the season changes on their home planet it tends to do so quickly and drastically.

On ships and other places where it remains a generally constant temperature this shed is never triggered. This of course leads to its own downfalls since broken and old hairs remain in place. Regular brushing and certain strengthening stimulants are used to stop this becoming a huge problem too quickly.

 

 **[5.8] Other**  
Just like humans andalites can be tattooed. The actual root of the hair stained with whatever colour is decided (normally black.) Whatever fur is grown out afterwards is that colour, not their normal colour. Therefore, it takes one shed for the tattoo to start showing.  
War princes are often bestowed with the tattoos, or tribes. Though any andalite who shows great honour or bravery can be presented these tattooed to show off their accomplishments. The larger and more extensive the tribe the greater the deed. It does not all need to be done at once either, the tribes can stack, great deed after great deed.

These tribes, as they are officially called, are not to be mistaken with priesthood markings. Markings are forcibly placed onto an andalite at a very young age when they join the religion as a Beshel. The markings are only made larger and more extensive as they grow and go up the ranks in the churches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, sorry for the delay. (But it's not like anyone's really reading this so... heck.)


	6. [6] Internals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some information has been acquired and edited from Wikipedia.
> 
> This section also contains a lot of sciencey talk so, if you're not into that you might want to skip this. This is my longest section so far at over 3k words.

** [6] Internals **

** [6.0] Digestive system **

Andalites are unique, as in they have no mouth, or at least not one comparable to other humanoid life forms. Only their front hooves have a system they can eat from, their back and simply normal hindlegs.

When andalites wish to eat they place their front hooves over the food. The pad of the foot is a moveable bone that protrudes from inside the hoof, the front of the bone has a slightly sharp edge to cut the foot. When it’s retracted the food item is then pressed inside the feeding hole, the bone then presses forward cutting the food and trapping whatever else. They then lift the feet to walk forward normally tearing whatever’s left of the food out and into the hoof. The food is pressed up the food pipe using natural pumps (similar to giraffes.) They drink in the same way.

 

The stomach is a muscular organ located on the right side of the lower abdomen. Shaped roughly like a ‘O’, an andalites stomach is very small relative to their size, and compared to other species of a similar size. This is because the andalite is designed to be a trickle feeder, eating little and often, plus the majority of digestion occurs in the massive hindgut. The stomach receives food from the food pipe. As food reaches the end of the food pipe, it enters the stomach through a muscular valve called the lower esophageal sphincter.

The stomach secretes acid and enzymes that digest food, an andalites stomach. The stomach acid of an andalite is incredibly acidic, more so than that of a human. It’s ph. level is the same as battery acid, some andalites have even stronger stomach acid. The stomach is lined with glandular mucosa, which secretes acid to aid digestion, and this section contains in-built protection so the incredibly strong stomach acid doesn’t damage it. Ridges of muscle tissue called rugae line the stomach. The stomach muscles contract periodically, churning food to enhance digestion. The pyloric sphincter is a muscular valve that opens to allow food to pass from the stomach to the intestine.

Andalites do not have smaller or larger intestine. Instead having a singular intestine that does most of the tasks. Each section of the intestine has a different job. The size of each section doesn’t vary much and from the outside each section looks the same. It can be hard to identify sections using only x-rays or scanners.

By the time food reaches the first section of the intestine, it has already been broken up and mashed into liquid by the stomach. This section carries out most of the digestive process, absorbing almost all of the nutrients they get from foods into the andalites bloodstream. The walls of the first section make digestive juices, or enzymes, that work together with enzymes from the liver and pancreas to do this. The next three sections are around six feet long.

The first section looks like a pouch, about four inches long. It takes in digested liquid from the ileum and passes it on to the colon. The colon is also the principal place for water reabsorption, and absorbs salts when needed. The colon consists of three parts (less than a human): The purpose of these sections is to absorb the water and salts from the material that has not been digested as food, and get rid of any waste products left over. By the time food mixed with digestive juices reaches here, most digestion and absorption has already taken place.

What's left is mainly fiber (plant matter which takes a long time to digest), dead cells shed from the lining of the intestines, salt, bile pigments (which give this digested matter its colour), and water. In the lower section of the intestine, bacteria feed on this mixture. These helpful bacteria produce valuable vitamins that are absorbed into their blood, and they also help digest fiber.

The caecum is a vital organ. The caecum is a very large vat containing many millions of specially-adapted bacteria, called gut flora, which break down cellulose, the hard-fibrous structure that gives plants their rigidity. By breaking this down into simple compounds, the caecum allows andalites to digest it and retrieve nutrients from it. Andalites rely on gut flora and can’t survive without them, but they are very sensitive, which is why any dietary changes should be introduced gradually.

Hatchling and youngling andalites haven’t the large storage of gut flora that mature andalites do. A large part of their diet is water and the rest is soft or pre-crushed plants.

The liver is placed below the upper heart and slightly behind the lungs.

 

Waste is expelled through the right hind leg/hoof, very similar to how they eat. It’s all complete liquid at this stage and normally a blue colour. Andalites keep that hoof completely clean (they always wash it with water afterwards.) Since not washing it can lead to infections inside the hoof and waste tube it’s expelled from.

 

** [6.1] Respiratory system **

Andalites have an extremely unusual lung setup. In their lower torso, they have three lungs; one in the centre and two to the side. In their upper torso, they have a single set of two lungs.

Each lung is slightly smaller than that of a horse, the surface area each has is extremely large however. And with a huge number of extra alveoli each can take in a very large amount oxygen, more than enough to sustain their large body. Though they rarely use all their lungs simultaneously.

The upper torso holds two large lungs underneath their ribcage. They are connected to the nose slits on an andalites head. They are both used together similar to a human’s pair of lungs. In their lower half three much larger lungs are held under the much larger ribcage. The side lungs are connected to one another but the middle lung is not connected to the side lungs, meaning it can be used singularly. These lungs are connected the lower chest slits but either the middle or the side lungs can be closed off if they’re not needed.

Normally the upper set of lungs are the only ones needed for a constant supply of oxygen. Though these lungs can only supply them enough oxygen in basic tasks. When galloping or doing other strenuous tasks the lower side lungs or even all three lungs are used. If andalites are forced to swim the upper lungs are the only ones that can be used, it’s why they often black out from lack of oxygen before they even start to be submerged.

 

The air ways that connect the upper lungs to the nose slits as very similar to a normal human. The lower lungs are set very close to where the slits are positioned on the chest. The air ways curls and doesn’t take a direct route to the lungs. This is because the air they breathe in have to match the temperature of their body. Warming it up and cooling it appropriately. The vocal cords are also set here in the lower chest, not the throat.

The slits are setup in threes, with one straight one in the centre and two very angled ones at the side. They are covered by a thick piece of skin or ‘cover flap.’ These closes of the delicate insides and protects it from the elements when not breathing. The top slits and the surrounding are the most sensitive with them acting as olfactory organs as well, though the lower slits are also noticeably delicate. All three slits on both the top and bottom are connected and one slit cannot be used without the other two. If one is damaged (which is quite easy) the others can still be used to breathe, which is why they have three not only one.

They breathe in and out the same way as humans, the centre slit on both the upper and lower part lags behind the side slits breathing in or out about a half second later, this creates a regular pulse. Because of their much larger lungs, their breathing rate is very slow, taking long in and out breaths.

 

The high sensitivity of the insides stops things other than air from passing through the slits. They have an instant ‘chuff’ reaction. Meaning as soon as something disturbs the airflow they quickly blow air out making a chuffing sound. This stops anything large from blocking their airways. The trachea, also called the windpipe, filters the air that is inhaled. It branches into the bronchi, which are two (or three for the lower lungs) tubes that carry air into each lung. The bronchial tubes are lined with tiny hairs called cilia. Cilia move back and forth, carrying mucus up and out. Mucus, a sticky fluid, collects dust, germs and other matter that has invaded the lungs. They also expel mucus when they chuff.

The bronchial tubes lead to the lobes of the lungs. All lungs have four lobes. Lobes are filled with small, spongy sacs called alveoli, and this is where the exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide occurs. The alveolar walls are extremely thin (about 0.2 micrometers). These walls are composed of a single layer of tissues called epithelial cells and tiny blood vessels called pulmonary capillaries.

Blood passes through the capillaries. The pulmonary artery carries blood containing carbon dioxide to the air sacs, where the gas moves from the blood to the air. Oxygenated blood goes to both hearts through the pulmonary vein, depending on which lung the oxygenated blood comes from they either go to the upper or lower or lower heart first, then go to the other heart second. Both hearts pump it throughout the body.

The diaphragm, a dome-shaped muscle at the bottom of the lungs, controls breathing and separates the chest cavity from the abdominal cavity. When a breath is taken, it flattens out and pulls forward, making more space for the lungs. During exhalation, the diaphragm expands and forces air out. The diaphragm of andalites is noticeable larger than a human and much stronger.

 

** [6.2] Circulatory system **

Blue-hued haemocyanin binds to oxygen in the blood and transports it throughout the andalites body to supply tissues, a critical factor in their survival. Andalites have two hearts and need more oxygen than most other invertebrates, so the haemocyanin allows them to get a steady oxygen supply, even when it isn't readily available in their environment. It also ensures that they survive in temperatures that would be deadly for many creatures, ranging from temperatures as low as -3.2 degrees Celsius to superheated temperatures when all three suns are raised in the sky.

The "blue blood" adaptation is the result of the andalites inability to migrate away from challenging environmental conditions, since their entire planet is a harsh environment in one way or another. The blood (haemolymph) of some invertebrates contains haemocyanin instead of haemoglobin. Like haemoglobin, haemocyanin transports oxygen and is a protein that contains a metal. However, haemocyanin contains copper instead of iron. It's blue in its oxygenated form and colourless in its deoxygenated form. A haemocyanin molecule contains two copper atoms, which together bind to one oxygen molecule. Their hearts and blood can store excess oxygen for later times as oxygen is a less common commodity on Anadiskier. It also means they can ‘technically’ breathe underwater for a short time.

Their blue blood can also look like a pale violet-blue colour and anything in between depending on the andalites blood makeup.

 

The lower andalite heart (comparable to a horses) is a muscular pump that circulates blood throughout the body. It is more globoid in shape than the upper heart and consists of four chambers: the left and right atria, and the left and right ventricles. The average adult horse has a 4.3-kilogram heart, although it can be more than twice this size in highly active males and quaternaries. The heart grows until the age of 2 (in andalite years).

In the upper heart, the four chambers are two atria and two ventricles. Atria is talking about two chambers; atrium is talking about one chamber. There is a right atrium and right ventricle. These get blood that comes to the heart. It pumps this blood to the upper lungs. In the lungs blood picks, up oxygen and drops carbon dioxide. Blood from the lungs goes to the left atrium and ventricle. The left atrium and ventricle send the blood out to the body. The left ventricle works six times harder than the right ventricle because it carries oxygenated blood.

(A third heart is placed just before the tail begins, though it doesn’t re oxygenate the blood and isn’t even connected to the lungs. It’s more commonly referred to as a pump to give the blood enough power to make it through the long tail. It’s given priority to oxygenated blood through two main blood lines connected directly to the lower heart. If an andalite loses a tail, the pump, veins and heart valves connected to them must be removed or closed.)

Functional mass of the heart and spleen partially determine circulatory capacity. Once the oxygen has entered the bloodstream it must be transported to working muscle and waste products removed. The cardiovascular system is hugely compliant with a heart rate range from 25 to 36 beats per minute for the upper heart and 5 to 19 for the lower (both can go up to over 200 bpm during exercise), with a splenic blue cell reserve able to double packed cell volume and oxygen delivery during maximal exercise.

Oxygenated blood goes to both hearts through the pulmonary vein. It’s re-oxygenised twice as often as humans and with specialised blood cells they can also last much longer. Depending on which lung the oxygenated blood comes from they either go to the upper or lower heart first, with that heart pushing it around either the upper part or lower part of the body, then being pumped to the other heart to make then make its way around that section.

Upper heart = Upper torso, arms, and brain.

Lower heart = Lower body, legs, and lower chest.

Third / Pump heart = controls flow to the tail.

 

Blue blood cells are made in the bone marrow and contain haemocyanin which are not only rich in copper but are also the means through which oxygen is transported around the body, the oxygen molecules attach on to the haemocyanin and once delivered to a tissue or organ carbon dioxide molecules then attaches themselves to the haemocyanin within the blue blood cell and is taken away to the lungs for removal. The andalites cell nucleus does not use nucleic acids to encode genetic information. Therefore, their genetic makeup is not considered to be DNA (thus they most likely do not utilize RNA in the synthesis of proteins).

White (or pink) blood cells are also known as leucocytes and are known for fighting off infection. White blood cells can be put into two main groups known as granulocytes and agranulocytes. Granulocytes for example are Basophils which fight allergic reactions, Neutrophils which fight off bacterial and fungal infections and Eosinophils which fight off parasitic infections. Agranulocytes are Lymphocytes which produce antibodies, monocytes and macrophage cells which help to remove foreign bodies and fight off any infection. All white cells are created and destroyed inside the Tria gland of the andalite, which is located near the back of their skull. If the Tria gland is somehow destroyed or malfunction, synthetic white blood cells must be created and injected manually and regularly.

Plasma cells are cells that are formed in the bone marrow and circulate within the blood and help in the formation of blood clots and controlling the blood flow. When a cut occurs, it is the contact with air that triggers off a reaction with the platelets within the blood, the platelets quickly divide and act in particular with the protein Fibrinogen to form Fibrin.  It is the formation of Fibrin which acts on the cut by producing a weave of threads which cover the cut and start to form a blood clot which will halt the flow of blood. Continued contact with the air helps the Fibrin to dry and become hard to form a scab. Andalites have an incredibly amount of platelet cells in the blood, meaning they clot and scab almost twice as fast as humans. This is to stop their thinner blood (which bleeds a lot more through cuts than humans) from being removed.

Plasma is the fluid that the blood cells are suspended in. The fluid also contains water, antibodies, and dissolved minerals such as calcium.

The andalite hoof contains a structural component known as the "frog", which covers the deeper structure of the hoof known as the digital cushion, a vessel-filled tissue. When the horse places weight on a leg, the ground pushes upward on the frog, compressing it and the underlying digital cushion. This results in squeezing blood out of the digital cushion, which then helps to pump it back up the leg, helping the lower heart to work against gravity.

 

Arteries carry oxygenated blood away from the hearts to all around the body. Smaller Arteries are called Arterioles and these branches out to link with Capillaries where blood exchange occurs between Arteries and veins. The Pulmonary Artery is the exception to the rules as it carries deoxygenated blood from the heart to the lungs.

Veins carry deoxygenated blood back to the heart. An example would be the Vena Cava which carries blood into the right Atrium of the heart. The smaller veins are known as venules and these branch out to link with Capillaries where blood exchange occurs between Arteries and veins.

Capillaries allow blood to flow from the Arteries to Veins via the Arterioles and Venules.

The spleen removes damaged red blood cells from circulation. It also holds extra blood cells, releasing them during exertion to increase blood volume and the amount of oxygen transported to tissues.

 

Normal andalite body temperature, also known as normothermia or euthermia, is the typical temperature range found in andalites. The normal andalite body temperature range is typically stated as 32.9–33.3 °C. Individual body temperature depends upon the age, exertion, infection, sex, time of day, and reproductive status of the andalite, the place in the body at which the measurement is made, the subject's state of consciousness (waking or sleeping), activity level, and emotional state. It is typically maintained within this range by thermoregulation.

Their blue blood, as already stated can still support them in much colder and hotter temperatures. Like humans however, hotter, or colder than normal temperatures are still uncomfortable. Things known as ‘cold or heat holders’ that look like watches are designed to be strapped around areas were veins and arteries and closer to the skin. The circular part holds something either colder or hotter to warm or cool the veins for the rest of the body. (Forehead, neck, wrists, inside of the hind legs, all fours ankles and the end of the tail (before the blade.) You will rarely find andalites on earth or other planets without them.

 

** [6.3] Nervous system **

Both the central and peripheral nervous systems contain billions of cells known as neurons. Neurons connect with each other to form neurological circuits. Information travels along these circuits via electrical signals.

All neurons have a centre portion called a cell body and 2 extensions called dendrites and axons. Dendrites receive signals from other neurons and transmit electrical charges to the cell body. Axons transmit the electrical charges away from the cell body. When the current reaches the end of the axon, the axon releases chemicals called neurotransmitters. Neurotransmitters pass the signal to the dendrites of other neurons, or to muscles or glands.

Neurons in the peripheral nervous system combine to form pairs of spinal nerves and pairs of cranial nerves. The spinal nerves arise from the spinal cord and extend axons outward into the front and hind legs and to the chest, abdomen, and tail. These nerves subdivide into smaller nerves that cover the entire surface and interior of the body. The cranial nerves include sensory and motor neurons that connect the head and face to the brain.

Sensory neurons carry information from the body to the spinal cord or brain stem, and then on to the cerebellum and cerebrum for interpretation. Sensory information includes sensations of pain, position, touch, temperature, taste, hearing, balance, vision, and smell.

Motor neurons carry responses to the sensory information from the spinal cord and brain to the rest of the body. Inside the spinal cord, the axons of motor neurons form bundles known as tracts, which transmit this information to motor peripheral nerves going to muscles in the limbs. Motor neurons are important for voluntary movements and muscle control.

A specialized set of neurons controls and regulates basic, unconscious bodily functions that support life, such as the pumping of the heart and digestion. These neurons make up what is called the autonomic nervous system, which sends axons from the brain stem and spinal cord to various areas of the body such as the heart muscles, the digestive system, and the pupils of the eyes.

( - Directly from msdvetmanual.com )

 

** [6.4] Skeletal system **

The skeletal system of an andalite has three major functions in the body. It protects vital organs, provides framework, and supports soft parts of the body. Andalites typically have 315 bones not counting their tail bones (over 50 in an average tail). The pelvic limb typically contains 18 bones, while the thoracic limb contains 24 bones.

The largest bone in the body is the only bone outside of the body. The tailblade is made out of bone not keratin that their hooves are made from. This is why it can be incredibly dangerous if broken, it bleeds heavily and can’t be grown back quickly or easily.

Their skull contains very few bones, significantly less than humans. They have no jaw bone.

Both ribcages are extremely longer than that of a humans or horses, but slightly thinner also.

The bone density near the front of the body is slightly increased, acting as one of many counterweights in the andalite body.

 

** [6.6] Unique **

The tailblade has multiple hollow pocket running throughout it. This more than halves the weight and makes it much easier to wield and control. Without these hollow pockets, even with all their muscle it would be impossible or at least incredibly hard to lift and move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never want to look at another diagram of any animal. I now know the inside out of humans, horses and deer. I'm just so, so glad that this section is over, it was five hours of pure research and it was giving me a headache.
> 
> It also turns out andalites have three hearts and two lungs canonically, but f+ck it I've already written out this whole section to apply to the five lung - two heart setup. This is why the third heart looks more like a foot note than anything.
> 
> I'm also 100% sure I've messed information up somwhere.


	7. [7] Senses

** [7.0] Sight **

An andalites sight, in general, is exceptionally good, no other alien life forms have yet to exceed them when it comes to the talent of vision.

The main eyes view is slightly smaller than a humans, not being able to see to the sides, but they have a larger binocular vision field directly in front of them. Their actual eyes can’t be moved greatly in any direction, but they must make do.

Using their eyestalks they can see directly to their sides, directly behind them, and to a certain degree above them. Each eye only has monocular vision, if they wish to see binocularly both eyes must be looking in the same direction or at the same item. If an andalite loses one eyestalk they lose all binocular vision in their eyestalks. They have limited binocular vision on each side since the other eye will have a time looking at it.

They can quickly shift focus, allowing them to essentially “zoom” in on what they want to focus on. They can also see a wider range of colours (in certain sections) than what humans can, allowing them to differentiate small changes in colouration in items, as well as see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrums.

Their large, tube-shaped eyes contain many more rods than normal, which allow them to be more sensitive to light. Their irises widen to allow more light to reach their retina at night. Because the iris adjusts, they can also see equally well during the day. Andalites have a reflective surface behind their retina known as the tapetum lucidum. This thin layer allows light to reflect back into their eye after it’s already passed through, giving them two chances to collect an adequate amount of light.

Andalites are colour blind. Oranges are incredibly dull and they can’t normally can’t see them when placed next to other colours, the other colour ‘leaking’ over to where the orange would be. They can’t see pinks or paler oranges as they only look grey. Depending on what shade the red is it can look anywhere from blue to green to a simple grey. Blues, greens, purples, and yellows are incredibly enhanced to andalites with them able to see over twenty extra shades of each. Interestingly they can also see over fifty more shades of grey, so they can tell a dark orange from a pale pink, but only in greys.

All andalites are far-sighted, which is why their written language is almost double the size of other species’. It’s also the reason for their blocky and square language. If it wasn’t it would be incredibly hard for them to read it from up close. Most make use of glasses (and sunglasses) and contacts on earth and other places.

(More on their unique pupils in the ‘Unique’ section below.)

 

** [7.1] Smell **

While their sense of smell is good, it’s nothing special. Their olfactory organs are placed in their head with the nose slits. The three nose slits help to determine the direction and strength of the smell.

** [7.2] Touch **

Their fingertips and palms of their hand are very sensitive. Andalites are a very tactile species and even with their great sight, they like to touch and feel objects. Hand holding is a much more trusting and important thing for them.

Their nose and chest slits are also incredibly sensitive, though this is more for use and their own safety than anything.

The rest of their bodies sensitivity fluctuates.

** [7.3] Taste **

Their sense of taste is very weak but still used. Their food pipe can only tell bad taste from good taste; good being grasses and other parts of an andalites diet and bad being anything else / toxins or poisons. Bad tastes will immediately be rejected by the food pipe, basically the andalites version of throwing up. It stops them from ‘swallowing’ small insects, rocks, or plants that are dangerous to them.

 

** [7.4] Hearing **

Andalites are able to independently swivel their radar-like ears towards the sources of sounds. The ears do this independently naturally, but andalites can also move them deliberately. They can hear lower sounds than that of humans, with their hearing range being 5Hz to 12kHz.

This is because most of their communication using sounds are extremely low and enter into infrasonic sound, comparable to an elephant. As such their ears can easily hear infrasonic sound. Though higher pitches even one’s humans can hear often fall on deaf ears.

 

** [7.5] Unique **

[7.5.0] Unique pupils

The shape of their pupils (rectangular) also allows them to take in more light. Meanwhile, they aren't absorbing as much light from above their heads, which keeps the sun from bleaching out their view of the grass around them. This extensive peripheral vision lets them watch out for predators, and helps them see the entire terrain around them when they must plot an escape.

They rotate their eyes when they bow their heads down or up or move their eyestalks effectively keeping their eye slits nearly parallel to the ground at all times, no matter the position of their heads. They can rotate more than 50 degrees per eye, which is 10 times more than the human eye. They can rotate and thin their pupil to make them fully vertical when they spot predators or other items, to estimate even further the distance and size of the object. During the night their pupils can expand to almost double the size of their thin day time eyes, (as not to blind themselves with the amount of light being collected).

Some andalites rotate the eyes from the back up and other from the front up. 15% of andalite population rotates it from the back up. This has no effect on how the eye works and all andalites can move it up and down each way. (though if they move it from the front it must be lowered from the front.) It seems about as useful as left and right handedness.

Both the main eyes and the eyestalks have this ‘special’ pupil.


	8. [8] Abilities

** [8.0] Intelligence **

Andalites are an incredibly intelligent species, but a very self-centred and egotistical one. Their technology is highly advanced in certain sectors, such as science, weaponry, education, space travel and bioengineering. But very limited in other sectors such as any form of art, curing diseases (they mainly work on preventative measures only) and, surprisingly, architecture.

An andalite is incredible at learning, taking on information and remembering it. They’re an incredibly adaptive species, able to learn behaviours and take on information and repeat it almost instantly. The skill doesn’t dampen as they age either, meaning they’re mimicry masters throughout their entire lives. They can remember techniques, environments, and plans perfectly and remember up to five hundred andalite patterns and faces (Humans only remember around 200 faces.)

They regularly have a problem with special awareness tasks, solving a cube net, a net of another object, or reading blueprints and translating them into three-dimensional objects is a difficult task for an andalite. It’s the reason for their difficulty in creating buildings or other such objects. While they can learn it to a degree the knowledge caps off at some point. [Young andalites are the worst.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wx8RvCbjuAY)

Andalites normally score a 6.2 on the intelligence charter while humans on average are scored at a 5.1, vulcans a 5.8 and klingons a 5.5.

 

** [8.1] Basic abilities **

[8.1.0] Climbing

Andalites mainly live on that flat lands of Anadiskier. Though that does not mean they are able to live easily in other environments. The three hooves on each foot are specifically designed to grip and gain traction on the ground of the flat plains. But this also makes them pretty good at gaining a grip on rocky mountains or simply climbing things with steep inclines.

Though their large bodies often make climbing a very tiring activity, not to mention rather tricky.

[8.1.1] Running

The increased mass of the denser air means that more force is required to accelerate it as it is moved out of the path of a moving object. Andalites on Anadiskier experience this when they try to run – it feels like there is a wind blowing against them, even though the air is still. They are further hampered by the fact that the reduced gravity causes their hooves to slip more readily on paved or smooth surfaces, giving them less traction to force their bodies forward. (Therefore, most paths on Anadiskier are gravel or grit.) Andalites compensate for this loss of frictional force by curling their large three toed hooves into the soft ground. They also tend to be very heavy footed, useful on their home planet, but it can actually hurt the ankles, knees and shoulder greatly if they're walking on a different planet with a different atmosphere.

[8.1.2] Long distance running ability

Andalite muscle cells are crammed with mitochondria, the energy-producing units. Andalites have about sixty five percent more of them per cell than humans have. The efficiency with which they can convert fuel allows them to extract a larger percentage of their energy from fat, which is much more energy dense and burns “cooler” than carbohydrates. Human muscle relies primarily on glucose, a carbohydrate that’s stored in muscles as glycogen, and burns hot and fast compared to fat.

Andalites rebuild their glycogen stores on the run, thereby maintaining the energy flow and avoiding the “crater.” They manage this by switching much of the fuel they use from glucose to fat. By directly burning fat, meaning they do so without converting fat to glycogen first, they avoid cell burnout, lactic-acid build-up, and long-term depletion of stored glycogen.

The blue grass they eat along with other plants are high stores of energy unlike the plants of Earth. Being able to eat as they run using their hooves only helps their LDRA (long distance running ability.) Even though they have an amazing LDRA ability their actual speed is rather slow. Their absolute top speed is 32 – 37mph (51 - 59kph) (females tend to run faster thanks to less overall weight), though an average andalite run, one where they active their LDRA rarely ever goes over 21mph (33kph).

[8.1.3] Environment survival

Andalites can survive in many environments they may find themselves in. Their blood keeps them alive in both cool and hot environments, the andalites prefer the former.

Their fur can keep them alive when in cool environments, as well as a shiver response to keep muscles active. The fur can quickly shed or ‘raise’ to stop the body from overheating. They can slightly change the direction of their breathing slits so when they breath out the cooler air runs over veins set deliberately near the surface in those areas, cooling them down. They can also ‘cry’ letting water run down the face over these veins to make the cooling even more easy.

They let of heat through their ears, palms of the hand, the hooves and the hairless areas around them, and through the muscles that hold the tailblade. All of which can be stopped if in a cold environment. It’s not enough to really let of heat effectively through, so andalites commonly suffer from heatstroke and hyperthermia.

Due to the lack of oxygen in the air, their lungs, heart and body are extremely efficient with acquiring and using what oxygen they have. Oxygen rich environments such as Earth can make an andalite giddy and eventually pass out. Much like how humans do once forced to breathe in too much oxygen.

[8.1.4] Internal clock

Andalites have a natural internal clock. Whilst they can’t tell the time exactly they can be incredibly more accurate than any human. They are creatures of habit after all. This allows them to keep a tight hold on work shifts but also exact timeframes on when to eat, when and how long to sleep, and many other usual habits.

This can make it extremely hard for them to break out of habits however. Things like jet lag or a break in habit can hit them much harder than with a human. (This ability is the reason for their lack of clocks, while they do have ‘timekeepers’ in City centres and other large populous places. For the most part, few andalites need them.)

[8.1.5] An interesting sleep pattern

Mature andalites most frequently rest in a standing position. The 'stay apparatus' of the forelegs and 'check apparatus' (functions of the leg tendons and ligaments) of the hind legs allows them to rest and relax while not falling down. Lying down is actually more stressful for an andalite than standing. Their own weight causes pressure on their internal organs. However, most andalites will lie down for a brief rest every day if they have a comfortable place to do so.

Adult andalites sleep for about four hours each 32-hour period. Diet, temperature, workload, gestation and gender all affect the length and type of sleep. The period of each sleep phase is very brief, lasting only a few minutes at a time. Young andalites tend to sleep more than adults. Senior andalites may doze more frequently.

Andalites most commonly sleep standing up. A sleeping andalite will mostly carry their weight on the two forelegs and one hind leg. One hind leg will relax with the hoof resting up on its toes. The rotation of the hips triggers the stay function of the hind legs. The head and neck droop, upper torso relaxes and the arms will most commonly be placed and held on the hips, and during deep sleep, the ears are relaxed, and the main eyes close. Some andalites do sleep stretched flat out on the ground and may even snore and twitch as though dreaming. This may have been equivalent to the REM phase of sleep in humans. Of course, apparent snoring may be caused by the increased weight on the respiratory system.

Andalites will lie down to sun themselves, and it is not unusual for several andalites or families to lie down at the same time for a communal sun bath on a warm spring day. Andalites tend to spend less time lying down in cold snowy conditions, although on a sunny day, some will snooze stretched out in the snow. Each andalite has its own sleeping habits. Some will sleep only at night while others sleep during the day as well.

If an andalite naturally enters a sleep cycle the main eyes will close though the stalk eyes will always remain open. They will naturally swing around and observe for fast movement. An andalite at this time is not ‘awake’ the part of the brain that focuses and moves the eyestalks is. If it sees sharp or quick movement it will prompt the andalite awake and most likely bucking and swinging the tail blade also. These sections of the brain sleep when the andalite is awake and hand over the functions to the main brain to control, this stops them becoming scared at any sharp movement.

When an andalite is forced unconscious, such as being knocked out, all eyes will close. This can also be caused by brain damage and should be looked into as soon as possible.

 

** [8.2] Advanced abilities **

[8.2.0] Psychic abilities

An andalites psychic ability used to be incredibly pronounced and strong. Though during their years of isolation their abilities have been greatly reduced. Without the need to talk to others through this speech it was simply done away with, it was also a way to discourage andalites from communicating and joining ‘outside’ species organisations (such as Starfleet). Modern low-class andalites under the age of twelve (in andalite years) cannot talk to other species without psychic receiving abilities of their own. Which means apart from the rare few other species, andalites can only communicate among themselves.

Before they can speak with another psychic species they have to first know their language. If the other species can communicate through emotions as well andalites can mainly use that if they don't know the language. But many species aren't that advanced.

They have their own psychic language that can be written or drawn. Their language consists of more than spoken words though, feelings, emotions, images, and physical sensations can also be sent through the psychic link. With vocal language translators not able to communicate these, explaining emotions or describing images and past events can be extremely hard for an andalite. Which is why they’re seen as a somewhat emotionally restricted species alongside Vulcans.

Many have to actually be trained on how to use words to describe these things.

Starfleet aligned on duty andalite are assigned a species federation chip. The chip takes in the psychonic waves and translates them into words which are said aloud by the chip. The andalite has to be trained to only say words and send across no pictures or emotions, as it can scramble the chip. The chip mimics the andalites ‘voice’ meaning it’s the closest that they’ll come to speaking aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but the one I was looking forward to editing. So far at least.
> 
> Young andalites with their lack of spatial awareness would be like cats trying to attack their own tails and spinning off a surface or falling over.


	9. [9] (Non-language) Communication

** [9.0] Body language **

\- Most here is taken and edited from Wikipedia + other places.

 

[9.0.0] Key

‘Drifting eyestalks’ when paying attention to something with the main eyes the stalkeyes tend to bend somewhat in that direction. Drifting eyestalks are where they literary start to drift, up, down, left, right, wherever.

‘Shuffling hooves’ Is when they start to pick and move their hooves even though their standing still. Flicking the hindlegs one at a time, or keeping one leg raised. All andalites have a natural preference over which leg is raised. Like being left or right handed.

‘Loose tail’ Literally ‘loose’ normally wavers slightly and drifts along the ground. Sometimes curling lightly.

‘Flicking tail’ When an andalites constantly flicking the tailblade up and down, like their miming a strike. This normally comes with stiff muscles and a slightly raised overall tail.

[9.0.1] Facial expression

Facial expression is integral when expressing emotions through the body. Combinations of eyes, brows, nose, fur, ears, eyestalks, and cheek movement help form different moods of an individual (e.g. happy, sad, depressed, angry, etc.).

Andalites, similar to humans, can adopt a facial expression voluntarily or involuntarily, and the neural mechanisms responsible for controlling the expression differ in each case. Voluntary facial expressions are often socially conditioned and follow a cortical route in the brain. Conversely, involuntary facial expressions are believed to be innate and follow a subcortical route in the brain.

The eyes being a large part of the andalite face are often viewed as important features of facial expressions. Aspects such as blinking rate can be used to indicate whether or not an andalite is nervous or whether or not they are lying.

Also, eye contact is considered an important aspect of interpersonal communication. However, there are cultural differences regarding the social propriety of maintaining eye contact or not. Andalites from Anadiskier and the first six (the first six terraformed and colonised planets.) will tend to stare you down, as breaking eye contact there is rude, though other planetary born andalites will often avoid making eye contact since that can also be seen as rude.

[9.0.0.0] Micro facial expressions

Micro expressions are the facial expressions that last less than a second that can help to determine the true feelings or emotions of the sender in communication. The fundamental characteristics of a micro-expression, according to Ekman’s original definition, are involuntary leakage and fast speed. These expressions have been gaining more attention over the years since andalite body language revolves most around subtle changes, not large ones like in humans.

Andalites will normally over exaggerate expression they want humans and other species to see. Since they lack a mouth it can be quite hard to tell the difference from each expression if they do it normally.

[9.0.2] Body postures

Emotions can also be detected through body postures. Body postures are more accurately recognised when an emotion is compared with a different or neutral emotion. For example, an andalite feeling angry would portray dominance over the other, and their posture would display approach tendencies: raising of the tailblade, lowering of the ears, and facing them backwards, etcetera. Comparing this to an andalite feeling fearful: they would feel weak, submissive and their posture would display avoidance tendencies: downward facing eyes, lowered ears over the side of the face, wrists crossed over their front, normally leaning downwards the right. The opposite of an angry andalite.

Sitting or standing postures also indicate one’s emotions. An andalites sitting and letting their tailblade go slack, letting their legs dangle of the sides of the ‘chair-bed’ (a very extended chair capable of holding the entire body of and andalite laying down) With their eyes and stalkeyes (somewhat) trailing along with the person currently talking implies that they are open, relaxed and generally ready to listen. On the other hand, an andalite who has their legs tucked onto up onto the chair-bed and arms crossed with the tailblade curled tightly around them or around the chair (occasionally shifting or flexing the blade,) and the eyestalks drifting even if their main eyes are following the discussion slightly implies that they are feeling impatient and emotionally detached from the discussion.

In a standing discussion, an andalite stands with arms akimbo without shuffling feet, ‘drifting’ stalkeyes, and still tail could suggest that they are attentive and is interested in the conversation. However, a small difference in this posture could mean a lot. The tailblade is a good indicator of mode, the more tightly wound and the more they move their actual blade; the more agitated or aggressive they are.

[9.0.3] Gestures

Gestures are movements made with body parts (e.g. hands, arms, fingers, head, legs, tailblade, tail, eyestalks) and they may be voluntary or involuntary. Arm gestures can be interpreted in several ways. In a discussion, when one stands, sits, or even walks with folded arms, since the hands are a sensitive part of an andalite covering them up in any way (including crossing their arms) normally means their nervous, on edge, or upset. Not closed minded or angry like in humans. Another type of arm gesture also includes an arm crossed over the other, demonstrating trust or calmness in andalites, not insecurity.

Hand gestures often signify the state of well-being of the person making them. Relaxed hands indicate confidence and self-assurance, while clenched hands may be interpreted as signs of stress. If a person is wringing their hands, this demonstrates nervousness and anxiety.

The Head nod in andalite culture is used to signify submissiveness. Bowing is a submissive gesture so the Head nod shows they are going along with the other person's point of view. It does not mean agreeing, or saying yes, merely that they will cause no trouble.

[9.0.4] Handshakes

Handshakes are regular greeting rituals that andalites often follow along with when with humans and are commonly done on meeting, greeting, offering congratulations or after the completion of an agreement. They usually indicate the level of confidence and emotion level in people. An andalite agreeing to a handshake is much more symbolic, with the sensitiveness of their palms, they usually only do so with ones they trust, or wish to trust. An andalites handshake is both andalites raising both palms and placing them against one another, intertwining their fingers then letting go. It has the same connotations.

A light, friendly palm touch has long been recommended as a way to make a good first impression, to firm and it could be seen as dominant aggression by the andalite. The greeting is thought to date to ancient times as a way of showing a stranger they had no weapons.

[9.0.5] Breathing

Body language related to breathing and patterns of breathing can be indicative of an andalites mood and state of mind; due to this, the relationship between body language and breathing is often considered in contexts such as business meetings and presentations. Generally, deeper breathing which utilises the diaphragm and abdomen more is interpreted as conveying a relaxed and confident impression; by contrast, shallow, excessively rapid breathing is often interpreted as conveying a more nervous or anxious impression.

Andalites can easily pass out from rapid breathing and hyperventilation due to nervousness and anxiousness. They need a large amount of oxygen and restricting this in anyway only leads to one conclusion.

[9.0.6] Ear positions

One of the first lessons a person is taught when meeting andalites is that when an andalites ears are forward they are alert, paying attention and/or interested in what's in front of them, and when their ears are pinned back close to the neck they are angry and about to buck, rear, or kick. But the ears have more to say than just that:

Turned out to the side. The andalite is asleep or relaxed and may not be attuned to what's going on around them. You don't want to march up to this andalite and pat them because they may be startled and react by running over you, whirling or striking out with their tail.

Turned back. If the ears are pointed backward but not pinned, it often means they’re listening to something behind them, they may be deciding whether to run away or turn around and check out the sound. When combined with a swishing tail or other signs of tension in the body, turned-back ears may be a precursor to pinned ears.

Rapidly swivelling. Ears that are flicking back and forth are a sign that the andalite is in a heightened state of anxiety or alertness. They may be trying to locate the source of a frightening sound or smell, or they may be overwhelmed by too many stimuli.

Pinned back. Aggressive and dominant, normally accompanied by infrasound growls. This is normally a precursor to an attack or tail strike.

Pinned down. Unlike when the ears are pinned back, pinned down ears mean nervousness and submission. Normally when they want to say sorry or avoid a fight.

Different directions. If the ears are pointing in different directions along with eyestalks following one and main eyes following the other, it means their attention is divided between two things.

Low ears, different directions. If the ears are as low as they can go and point in different direction that means the andalite is in absolute terror. Especially so if the rest of their body conveys the same thing. (More below in section 9.1.2).

[9.0.7] Head / upper body position

Lowered. A dropped head is a sign the andalite is relaxed and feeling good, and their ears will often hang to the side as well. The shoulder and arms will be relaxed or placed behind the back. The will often curve if they plan to stay in the position for a larger amount of time. They are most likely asleep or planning to go to sleep while like this.

Elevated. The andalite is focused on something in the distance, and they’re probably trying to figure out whether they should flee, investigate, or ignore it. This is especially true if they move their pupils into the vertical position.

[Snaking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJtwuFp_FIA). Lowering the head and upper body slightly and waving the neck from side to side (similar to how an owl bob their head from side to side.) is an aggressive act, often used by males and quats who are fighting one another. This behaviour is not often seen in females or tri’s.

[9.0.8] Foreleg positions

Standing splayed. Andalites spreads their front legs out to the sides and leans back a little when they are scared, they may be seconds away from a spook or bolt.

Pawing. Andalites paw, an arcing action with the foreleg that may dig a trench in soft ground, for a number of reasons. The bored or impatient andalites paw, their saying that their tired of standing around. Stressed horses may paw, the behaviour stops when the source of the anxiety is past. Though this can also turn into a displacement action and then into a compulsive one.

Pawing to indicate anger is rarer, but it is a signal an attacker needs to heed: In these cases, the pawing is more forceful and is often combined with pinned ears. In a loose andalite, pawing like this often precedes a charge or worse; a tail strike.

Stomping. Unlike pawing, stomping is raising and lowering a foot forcefully in place. Andalites stomp to indicate irritation. Usually, it's something minor, such as a bug they're trying to dislodge. However, stomping may also indicate they’re frustrated with something.

Striking. A strike is a forceful, forward kick with a front leg that can be either aggressive or defensive. This is a dangerous action. A strike can easily break a bone. If the andalite rears and strikes the head, they can kill easily. Fortunately, andalites rarely strike without warning, such as stomping or pawing, wide eyes, an elevated head, or pinned ears.

[9.0.9] Hindleg positions

Cocked. When an andalites cocks their leg, they rest the leading edge of the hoof on the ground and drops their hip. When combined with a lowered head or ears hanging to the side, this is the sign of an andalite who is relaxed and resting. Occasionally they shift their weight, uncocking that back leg and cocking the other one. An andalite may also cock a hind hoof when they’re irritated or defensive and considering kicking. In that case, they may also elevate their head and turn their ears back. This is especially true if they’ve positioned their pupils vertically.

Raised. An andalite may lift a hind leg off the ground to signal irritation. The cause may be something as minor as a tailfly, or it could be that they’re annoyed with another andalite or person behind them and is threatening to kick. This can be especially deadly as andalite have spurs on the back of their hind hooves.

At the more aggressive end of the spectrum, many of the warning signs will be similar to an andalite with a cocked leg: They may elevate their normally leaning body, pin their ears, raise and tense the tail and possibly even snake their head back and forth in warning.

[9.0.10] Eye positions

Tension. As with tension around the nose slits, tightening of the muscles around the eyes is a subtle, early sign of stress, fear, or discomfort. This can be seen as tightness at the corner of the eyes. This only shows in the main eyes as the stalkeyes don’t have brows.

Rapid darting. When an andalites eyes are flicking from side to side, their probably scared and looking for a way to escape. This sign may precede a spook or bolt, but if the andalite feels trapped they may react by tail striking, bucking or kicking in an attempt to get away.

Slits. Moving the eye pupils into the slit position normally means they’ve spotted danger and are simply doing more judgments of distance and danger of it. This is normally precursor to a bolt, though sometimes they’re just trying to focus on something in the distance. Pay attention to ear positions here.

[9.0.11] Tail and tailblade positions

Raised or "flagged." A tail carried above the level of the back is a sign of excitement. This behaviour is often associated with female andalites (since with other it can be seen as a sign of aggression), but any andalite will do it if they’re energized enough, some will just get keyed up more readily. An andalite who is so excited that they’re flagging their tail isn't paying much attention to the rest of the things around them.

Clamped down. A nervous or stressed andalite will press their tail down, and they may tuck in their hindquarters.

Raised or “striking.” A tail raised above an andalite head, or directly upwards is always, always a precursor to an attack. A tense tailblade meaning they’re seconds away from striking, as it can take a little time for them to work out exact distance and where to strike.

Tense tailblade. A tense tailblade is one pressed into the tail skin, rarely ever enough to draw blood however. This can mean the andalite is about the raise their tail, or is just generally stressed and nervous.

Rapid swishing. Slow slapping of a tail is all about fly and bug control. But when an andalites tail is jerking quickly from side to side or up and down (but never above the back), they are irritated or angry. The normally rear or buck after these precursors.

[9.0.12] Whole body

Tension. When an andalites muscles are rigid and their movements are stiff, their either hurting, nervous or stressed. Normally one of the latter, severe trembling along with refusal to get up will almost always be a sign of pain.

Trembling. Shaking is almost always a sign of fear. Extremely nervous andalites may tremble when exposed to something new. They can also tremble when excited. An andalite who is so scared or nervous that their trembles are on the verge of either running away or fighting to protect themself. It’s best to give andalites a few minutes to calm down if they start doing this.

Swinging hindquarters. When an andalite swings their rump from side to side, it can mean one of two things. Usually, their warning that they’re about to kick. In that case, their ears will probably be back, they may be twisting their tail, and their body will be tense. Or it can just mean they’re really calm and walking lightly, if their back hooves are dragging and none of the previous signs are showing it’s probably this.

 

** [9.1] Other types of physical movements / many meaning one **

[9.1.0] Common body language

Any signal that is demonstrated by a particular part of the andalites body must always be read in the context of whatever other body or vocal language the andalite is communicating. Similar signals have different meanings in different situations, so the position of the body and other vocal signals will help you understand an andalites intent and emotional state.

[9.1.1] Stress / discomfort / nervousness

When andalites are stressed and nervous (which can be often since they stress easily) they exhibit many different kinds of behaviour that either help relieve the stress they are feeling or appease a perceived threat. Flicking ears (up and down) and crossed arms, shuffling hooves, and a flicking tail are a very clear stress signal that is performed when an andalite is nervous or experiencing fear.

Brief body freezing – the andalite is still for a few seconds before reacting.

Body freezing – the andalite freezes until the threat goes away or they decide to use fight or flight. (normally flight.)

Head turn – the andalite will turn their head away from a fear source as a gesture of submission.

Furrowed brow, curved eyebrows – caused by facial tension.

Tense nose – the nose is closed and the chest slits are breathing rapidly, and the andalite is preparing for action.

Hugging – an andalite will gain comfort by holding onto the palms of others, similar to their greeting gesture. Often brushing their heads and shoulders against one another.

Wavering tail carriage – indicates discomfort and uncertainty.

Twitching nose – caused by facial tension.

Shaking – caused by adrenaline release, mostly seen in the legs.

Lack of focus – an anxious andalite finds learning difficult.

Piloerection – the hair on an andalites neck, spine and arms stands on end (like human goose bumps), making the andalite appear bigger while releasing odour from the glands contained in the andalites hair follicles.

[9.1.2] Appeasement / deference

Deference language is designed to appease a perceived threat, avoid injury and is crucial for survival. If the andalite engages in non-threatening behaviour this helps deescalate the negative intentions of another animal or andalite. Most appeasement behaviour is extremely submissive with the andalite lowering the body and tail (tucking it under the body where it cannot be used is seen as total submission), making them appear smaller and less threatening. Socially appropriate andalites will respond positively to this deference while others often take advantage of what they perceive as weakness. (especially when it comes to male against male and quat against quat.)

Head bobbing or lowering.

Head turning.

Averting main eyes and eyestalks.

Low tail carriage

Tail tucked under the body.

Curved and lowered body, placing the four legs closer together.

Raising the hands to clasp the under the head.

Hunched shoulders.

[9.1.3] Curious / anticipatory

Andalites are not naturally curious animals but the more confident they are, the more they can deal with novelty and change. Most andalites will size up any situation to ensure safety using the following language:

Head cocked to one side or the other. Quickly twisting head to allow their main eyes and stalkeyes more view.

Front hoof lifted – anticipating what will happen and what the andalite should do next.

Wide eyes + eyestalks focusing together – sizing up the situation in preparation for action.

[9.1.4] Displacement

Displacement language helps the andalite to self-calm and refocus attention away from them and onto something else. If a perceived or actual threat approaches and the andalite is nervous or uncomfortable they will often indulge in behaviours that take the threat’s focus away from what could be a negative intention. The threat’s attention is diverted onto the behaviour the andalite is doing, like non-threateningly pawing the ground, scratching using the hind leg, or swishing the tail along the ground and not actually the andalite themself.

These behaviours are often performed when the andalite needs an outlet for their pent-up energy or frustration, but can become compulsive if the outlets are not given. Displacement behaviours can result in compulsive behaviours including excessive spinning or scratching.

Shaking.

Sniffing.

Spinning

Pacing.

Tapping the hooves.

Shake off - andalite will release stress and tension by shaking their bodies as if trying to get water off their backs.

Scratching at one point – removes fur and irritates the skin if done often.

Swishing the tail along the ground - Irritates the fur and skin on the underside of the tail if done often.

[9.1.5] Attacking and offensive

When an andalite has to defend themselves from an actual or perceived threat they will demonstrate defensive or offensive language in order to keep themselves safe. This language manifests itself in behaviours that encourage a threat to keep their distance. If the threat does not back away and the andalite has nowhere to go, defensive behaviour will turn offensive and the andalite will attack.   These behaviours are usually easy to recognize and understand.

Though these are only after all attempts of escape have been thwarted. An andalite is a prey creature, and even the most intelligent will always choose to flee over attack, even if the latter makes more sense at the time.

Body leaning forward.

Tense raised tail.

Low ultrasonic growls.

Hard, staring eyes. Especially when the pupil is in its slit position.

False charging - the andalite jolts forward then back away to warn something to stay away.

Swinging tail with skin contact – also a warning to back away.

Fast tail strike – an immediate swing, scratch, with bruising (if using the flat side) or slight wound, telling a threat to back off.

Deeper strike – An andalite that strikes with more intensity is intending to harm, but is unwilling to kill.

Strike and cut – Intent to harm.

Strike, impale, and dig – Intent to harm and potentially to kill, they normally aim for the neck but anywhere will do. Some young andalites will strike, impale, dig, and disembowel stuffed toys, or training dummies, simulating the killing of predators; while this is prevalent among andalites with high predator attack drive, even andalites with low drive and fleeing tendencies can indulge in behaviour of this type.

(While in theory they would work their way up the danger tail list, some just go instantly to impale and kill.)

[9.1.6] Relaxed

There is nothing better than being with a happy andalite. The body is fluid and relaxed, all the signals an andalite gives off communicate joy, confidence, and a desire to invite conversation and attention.

Small body freezes during communication or activity.

Turning over, inviting belly rub – showing trust and enjoying social contact. (Only when their sleepy and with ones they greatly trust.)

Relaxed facial expression.

Squinty or blinking eyes.

[Prancing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0NyRgSZbdc)with a curled tail. Very happy and simply letting out the excitement and happiness energy. Younger andalites tend to do this more. They also tend to jump or ‘spring’ while prancing sometimes kicking out their back hooves. Stamping both front feet on the ground at the same time is also common. Normally they raise their hands to be level with their shoulders or under their head. Prancing can also be showing of good physique, or any other types of energy, not necessarily enjoyment. (Pay attention to upper body position, ears, and eyes.)

 

  
**[9.2] Vocalizations**

Most andalite vocalisations are extremely low, some sounds go into the infrasound range. This is because an andalites vocal chords are nine times longer than humans. This allows them to make sounds their predators and other animals can’t hear, along with its ability to be heard from miles away meant it was good for long distance basic communication. Andalites psychic abilities can very rarely reach as far as their sounds can go.

Most sounds made are different type of grunts and wheezes, they’re easy to make through an andalites nose slits. Any sounds that have to be made through vocal box such as growls and ‘barks’ are made through the chest slits, as that’s where the vocal box is set.

[9.2.0] Snort

The andalite usually holds their head high while exhaling through the nose slits. The strong exhale creates a vibration or flutter sound in the slit covering skin. The snort lasts about 1 second. The snort can be heard up to 20 feet away. It’s made when they’re unsure about something or nervous.

[9.2.1] Blow

Blowing or Snorting. When an andalite inhales quickly, then puffs the breath out through their breathing slits so they vibrate with a loud purring sound, they’re excited and hoping that something will happen. Andalites can actually get themselves (and others) even more worked up just by making this sound, it can be a way of psyching themselves up. The blow is much like the snort. The andalite exhales through their nose. The blow does not create the vibrating or fluttering noise that the snort does. It is usually used when an andalite is curious, or when the andalite meets another.

[9.2.2] Groaning and sighing

Andalites seem to sigh, draw in a deep breath, then let it out slowly and audibly through their nose slits or chest slits, much more around humans and other species than when interacting with each other. There's a sigh that seems to express relief, which you may hear during grooming or massage releases tension in the andalites muscles. Some andalites also give a sigh suggestive of boredom when work is too repetitive.

In humans, groaning can be a habit or done along with boredom, in andalites it can also signal pain.

If they groan or grunt but otherwise seems happy, they’re mostly doing it out of habit. But if they groan while walking, or lying down, and pins their ears or rolls their eyes, something's hurting. It could be their back, legs, feet, or their insides.

If they groan only with certain people or other andalites, they’re telling them they dislike them, and will probably get annoyed when the human or other species doesn’t understand (It’s the equivalent of a polite ‘please go away’).

Some andalites groan when they know work is over; in the absence of the trouble symptoms above, they're probably just anticipating getting off duty and getting home.

[9.2.1] Barks and bays

The bark (more similar to a gruff short growl) of a distressed andalite, such as an andalite who suffers from isolation or separation distress or anxiety, is high-pitched (for an andalite) and repetitive; getting higher in pitch as the andalite becomes more upset. Boredom barking tends to be more of a repetitive monotone. Alert bark is likely to be a sharp, staccato sound; alarm barking adds a note of intensity to the alert. Younger andalites ‘bark’ almost constantly, while it’s rare to hear it made by full grown andalite.

Baying is deep-throated, prolonged barking, most often heard when an andalite is confronting a predator, but also sometimes offered when they’re generally angry. Some people interpret andalite baying a long moaning sounds. The baying fluctuated greatly, with most of it going lower than a human hear. It’s designed to call for help or backup, or tell everyone around them to go away. Baying can sometimes lead into a sharp rising note at the end, that is only used when in extreme terror.

[9.2.2] Growls

Growls are most often a warning that serious aggression may ensue if the predator persist in whatever they’re doing, or what-ever is going on around them. It’s one of the lowest sounds an andalite can make, so much so that humans have never heard it naturally. Because of its low intensity it can make humans and other species (including andalite predators) extremely nervous and on edge.

Stress and danger trigger growls.

[9.2.3] Alarm / distress calls

The Alarm Snort is an intense blowing sound produced by expelling air through the nose slits, best described as a loud WHEW, or whew-whew-whew. (very different to a snort or blow) Andalites that see or hear a disturbance but cannot smell the source often use repeated low Snorts, foot stomping, head bobbing and tail flipping, possibly to alert others of danger. The head bobbing and foot stomping may be used to startle a predator into moving and giving itself away. An andalites sense of smell is thought to be independent of conscious discrimination, and andalites that smell danger usually snort, then flee while raising their tail and tailblade.

[9.2.4] Agonistic calls

The Grunt is used in three different forms to express dominance or to threaten another andalite. It is also used to locate other andalite, which causes them to respond by coming to the call, or to announce their location by returning the call. It’s only used when exploring other planets and when teams or singular andalite are separated.

This even lower grunt call sounds like a soft guttural err. This is the first level of aggression, used to displace lesser andalites. If the lesser animal does not move it is usually rushed and may be kicked with a forefoot by the dominant. sometimes lightly struck with the tailblade.

The Grunt-Snort-Wheeze is the most intense form of an aggressive call. It consists of a grunt-snort followed by a drawn-out wheeze of inhaled air through pinched nose slits. The wheeze may sound like a whistle.

[9.2.5] Social Contact

The Social Grunt is often performed by members of a female or Tri group after they become separated, and it helps family members stay in contact when they can't see each other in mostly quiet places. This call is longer than the Low Grunt and can be heard by humans as far as 100 meters. It’s produced with a rising and falling pitch; err-ERR-err-ERR-err-ERR.

[9.2.6] Maternal / neonatal calls

The Maternal Grunt is a low, quick grunt performed at short intervals when one of the parents approaches the youngling or hatchlings. The young andalite generally leaves whatever it is and will go to join the family unit. It’s audible to humans for only a few meters. It is a low-pitched err.

The Mew is used by the youngling when it wants attention, or is given in response to the maternal grunt of the family unit. Bleats are given by young andalite when it wants urgent attention, when it is hungry, or when it wants care, and may be heard as far away as 100 meters by humans.

[9.2.7] Baying

This is simply a bawl they make, whenever they are lonely and want company. It can also be a succession or series of bawl vocals until company is obtained. It’s usually made by nervous and on edge andalites wanting comfort, therefore younger andalites do it the most.

 

Note. Vocalisations are done in the infrasound range, though occasionally break into the human hearing range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, just... ugh. This section is over 5k.


	10. [10] Organisation

** [10.0] (Andalite) Organization **

Andalite organisation is as wide and as varied as humans. Andalites can live alone, with partners, family, friends, and many others. However, the more common group organisations are officially named and grant money and social rank. (Such as child care benefits.)

There are two types of andalites, grounded andalites and wandering andalites. Grounded andalites are those that live in an Andalite Empire controlled area of space. Andalites can be grounded even if their home is that of a spaceship. Wandering andalites are those that, for one reason or another, have decided to settle down outside of the Andalite Empire, calling them wanderers is another way of the andalite culture saying they’ve lost their way and aren’t loyal anymore.

[10.0.0] Singular / lonesome andalite

Singular andalites are indisputably the most common. But while an andalite might be ‘alone’ they’re very rarely truly alone. Normally living in a city or smaller towns around other andalites. Due to andalites long lifespans, they have a much larger amount of time to find mates or friends to join a group with, they tend to take their time as well.

[10.0.1] A Pedigree (progeny) and a Mongrel (progeny) unit

A pedigree is an entire ‘pure’ family unit; a male, a female, a tri, and a quad. This is the equivalent of a ‘Christian’ value that is; one woman one man. A Pedigree is offered much higher social status than that of a Mongrel.

A Mongrel is a family with fewer than four members, or more than one of the same gender (Tri, tri, quad, male or quad, Male, tri.) Mongrel families rank lower on the social status and in some places, earning less money due to their family ‘type.’

Both are legal and Mongrel families only seem to be looked down upon by the elite of andalite society. The ones unfortunately in charge of the political system. It’s a constant battle of the elite versus the rest of the people on how Mongrel families should be treated. Many even wanting the complete ousting of the name Mongrel completely.

A progeny title is only given to a family once they have a child a +Progeny is two children a ++Progeny three and it goes on. A *Progeny is when the child is not in the family anymore, they’ve grown up and moved out, died, gone missing etcetera. The number if * indicates the number of children not with them anymore.

A ++**Progeny mean they’ve have four children, two are still with the family and two are not. A *Progeny means they’ve only had one child and that child is now gone and a +Progeny means they have two children who are still with the family. Etcetera. (The progeny name itself stands for one child along with a +)

Progeny (One child)

Progeny+ (Two children)

Progeny++ (Three children)

Progeny++* (Three children, two remain one leave.)

Progeny+** (Three children, one remains two leave.)

Progeny*** (Three children, none remain three leave.)

[10.0.2] Crèche

A nursery where hatchlings and younglings can be cared for during the working day. Though it can also be applied to a family who’s only members are that of a female and a child.

[10.0.3] Speaker

Speakers are andalee’s who control the workings and organisation of a ménage and above. They are normally the child or the closest living andalee relative the previous Speaker. Andalie’s are very rarely made a Speaker, as there must be no living andalee to even have a chance of inheriting the title. Even so, andalie’s are almost always replaced at the first chance. Whether they have a child or become a pedigree or mongrel unit.

While they instantly inherit the title as soon as the previous Speaker steps down or perishes, they have to be given the official title by the Planets highest ranking War-prince.

While new lines of blood, if the previous ones have no other living relatives does happen, it’s very rare. The current Speaker will choose an andalee to inherit the title and once the War-Prince agrees it’s made official. The same War-Prince is also the only one wo can start a completely new line if the current one should die without warning. They personally choose an andalee in the Speakers place.

 

** [10.1] (Civilian) Organisation **

[10.1.0] Badal

A badal is a church territorial unit constituting a division within a Pedeg. A badal is under the pastoral care and clerical jurisdiction of a badal priest, who might be assisted by one or more curates, and who operates from a badal Dlishi. Historically, a badal often covered the same geographical area as a manor (its association with the badal Boshier remaining paramount).

By extension the term badal refers not only to the territorial unit but to the people of its community or congregation as well as to Dlishi property within it. On Anadiskier this Dlishi property is technically in ownership of the badal Pedeg, vested in them on their institution to that badal.

[10.1.1] Scoop (Hamlet)

A scoop is a small andalite settlement. Depending on whether the scoop is on Anadiskier or a Polutant, scoops may be the size of a ménage, clot, or parish, be considered a smaller settlement or subdivision of a larger, or be treated as a satellite entity to a larger settlement. In Polutant geography, a scoop is considered smaller than a clot and distinctly without a Boshier or a Dlishi.

On Anadiskier, the word scoop, means a house or clot without a Boshier, although scoops are recognised as part of land use planning policies and administration. In modern usage, it generally refers to a secondary settlement in a civil Badal after the main settlement (if any). Scoops may have been formed around a single source of economic activity such as grass tending, hunting, labour or harbour that employed its working population. Some scoops, particularly those that have a Dlishi, may be the result of the depopulation of a clot.

[10.1.2] Clot (Village)

A clot is a clustered andalite settlement or community, larger than a scoop but smaller than a ménage, with a population ranging from a few hundred to a few thousand. Clots are normally permanent, with fixed dwellings; however, transient clots can occur. Further, the dwellings of a clot are fairly close to one another, not scattered broadly over the landscape, as a dispersed settlement.

In the past, clots were a usual form of community for societies that practiced subsistence agriculture, and also for some non-agricultural societies. In Anadiskier, a scoop earned the right to be called a clot when it built a Boshier and Dlishi. When the andalite population grew it attracted andalites in larger numbers to work in factories and substance growth; the concentration of andalites caused many clots to grow into ménage and rabbles. This also enabled specialization of labour and crafts, and development of many trades. The trend of urbanization continues, though not always relating to industrialization.

Although many patterns of clot life have existed, the typical clot is small, consisting of perhaps 5 to 30 pedigrees or mongrel units. Scoops or vine towers are situated together for sociability and defence, and land surrounding the living quarters was tended to produce food. Traditional hunting villages were located adjacent to hunting grounds.

[10.1.3] Ménage (Town)

On Anadiskier and Polutant’s, a ménage traditionally is a settlement which had a charter to hold a trading fest or a rich feeding ground and therefore became a "Feeding and trade confluence". Feeding and trade confluences were distinguished from clot’s in that they were the economic hub of a surrounding area, and were usually larger and had more facilities.

In modern official usage, the term town is employed either for old trading towns, or for settlements which have a ménage speaker, or for settlements which elsewhere would be classed a confluence, but which do not have the legal right to call themselves such.

Not all settlements which are commonly described as confluences have a "Speaker". In fact, because of many successive changes to the structure of local government, there are now few large ménage’s which are represented by a Speaker closely related by blood to the previous ones. These days, a smaller ménage will usually be part of a local authority which covers several other ménage’s. And where a larger ménage’s Speaker is the seat of a local authority, they will usually cover a much wider area than the ménage itself (either a large rural hinterland, or several other, smaller ménage’s).

[10.1.4] Conflux or Confluence (City)

A confluence is a large andalite settlement. Confluences generally have extensive systems for housing, transportation, sanitation, utilities, land use, and communication. Their density facilitates interaction between andalites and businesses, sometimes benefiting both parties in the process.

Confluence status is granted by the monarch of the Andalite Empire to a select group of communities: as of 2392, there are 1658 confluences that span the entire Andalite Empire; spanning planets. However, only 128 of these are placed on the andalites homeworld, Anadiskier. The holding of confluence status gives a settlement no special rights other than that of calling itself a confluence. Nonetheless, this appellation carries its own prestige and, consequently, competitions for the status are hard fought.

The status does not apply automatically on the basis of any particular criteria, although it is more often given to confluences with traditional Boshiers and Dlishi’s. This association between having a Boshier and being called a confluence was established in the early days of andalite settlements.

Confluence status on Anadiskier is granted to far fewer communities than on Polutant’s, and there are only twenty pre–22nd-century confluences in present-day Anadiskier. On Polutant’s, confluence status did not explicitly receive any recognition by the Empire until the 20th century. In the 20th century, it was also explicitly recognised that the status of confluences in on other planets would no longer be bound to the presence of a Boshier and a Dlishi. Grants made since have been awarded to communities on a variety of criteria, including population size.

The name "Confluence" does not denote confluence status; it may be appended to place names for historic association or for marketing or disambiguation. A number of large confluences (such as with over 300,000 residents) in the Andalite Empire are bigger than some small rabbles, but cannot legitimately call themselves a confluence without the royal designation

[10.1.5] Rabble (Metropolis)

A rabble is a large confluence which is a significant andalite economic, political, and cultural centre for the Polutant or region of space, and an important hub for pace wise connections, commerce, and communications. A rabble is a confluence regarded as a centre of a specified activity, or any large, important station or planet.

A big confluence belonging to a larger urban agglomeration, but which is not the core of that agglomeration, is not generally considered a rabble but a part of it. For urban centres outside rabbalion areas that generate a similar attraction at smaller scale for their region of space.

[10.1.6] Exaltation (Capital city)

An exaltation is the municipality exercising primary status in the Andalite Empire, space state, planet, or other administrative region, usually as its seat of government. An exaltation is typically a confluence that physically encompasses the offices and meeting places of its respective government; the status as an exaltation is often designated by its law or constitution.

Exaltations that are also the prime economic, cultural, or intellectual centres of an empire are sometimes referred to as citadels.

[10.1.7] Polutants and Anadiskier

Polutants are other terraformed planets under the Andalite Empires power. Their name has very little to do with pollution, they are instead named after the andalite who created the terraformer; Polutier. While these Polutants often have their own designated names, they are only called such when spoken of individually; which is not often.

Polutants are created out of planets with a large amount of resources, a notable ‘holding post’ in space, near already created trading posts, or already have a good or ‘workable’ atmosphere that an andalite can breathe (or one that needs very little change.) Andalites on an overpopulated Polutant are offered free travel, housing, and feed slots (free feed for five andalite years.) if they agree to move to a newly created Polutant.

Anadiskier is the andalites homeworld, only pure andalites are allowed to live on Anadiskier. Housing, food, and space there costs almost triple than on any Polutant. No alien species is allowed in Anadiskier general space unless they’re arriving for diplomatic and trade routes.

 

** [10.2] (Military) Organisation **

A military is a force authorized to use lethal and deadly force and weapons to support the interests of the state and some or all its citizens. The task of the military is usually defined as defense of the state, and its citizens, and the prosecution of war against another state, species, or planet. The military may also have additional sanctioned and non-sanctioned functions within a society, including, the promotion of a political agenda, protecting corporate economic interests, internal population control, construction, emergency services, social ceremonies, and guarding important areas. The military may also function as a discrete subculture within a larger civil society, through the development of separate infrastructures, which may include housing, schools, utilities, logistics, health and medical, law, food production, finance, and banking.

Armed force is the use of armed forces to achieve political objectives. There are various forms of irregular military forces, not belonging to a recognized state; though they share many attributes with regular military forces, they are less often referred to as simply "military".

The entirety of the Andalite Empire has an active and compulsory conscription to the military, though this only applies to male and quaternary andalites. It is acted upon when they turn two (in andalite years). Conscription, or drafting, is the compulsory enlistment of people in a planetary military service. Conscripted andalites serve a minimum of half an andalite year in active duty before being transferred into the reserves. This is done-away with in wartime, where all andalites all andalites must serve full time.

(Many andalites permanently leave Empire space to avoid conscription.)

[10.2.0] Air / Atmospheric military division

An air military division, is in the broadest sense, the planetary military branch that primarily conducts aerial warfare. More specifically, it is the branch of a planetary’s armed services that is responsible for aerial warfare as distinct from the other military divisions. Typically, air forces are responsible for gaining control of the air, carrying out strategic and tactical bombing missions within atmosphere, and providing support to land and naval forces.

The air division is also responsible for operations of the military space and communications equipment. Some air forces may command and control other air defence assets such as anti-aircraft artillery, surface-to-air missiles, atmospheric phaser systems or anti-ballistic missile warning networks and defensive systems.

Peace-time/non-wartime activities of air forces may include Air Policing and air-sea rescue.

Air forces are not just composed of pilots, but also rely on a significant amount of support from other personnel to operate. Logistics, security, intelligence, special operations, cyber space support, maintenance, weapons loaders, and many other specialties are required by all air forces.

[10.2.0] Spatial military division

The spatial force, or ‘The Fleet’ is the andalite military branch that primarily conducts space warfare. The spatial force is a specialised part of the atmospheric military division.

Space forces support, involving the launching of satellites and other high-value payloads into space using a variety of expendable launch vehicles and operating those satellites once in space. They also ensure the friendly use of space through the conduct of counterspace operations encompassing surveillance, negation, protection, and space intelligence analysis in Andalite Empire space. Force enhancement, providing satellite-based weather, communications, attack warning, intelligence, missile warning, and navigation; force enhancement is direct support to the war fighter.

They work mainly to protect civilian activity and patrol borders of controlled space. The spatial division is the largest division of the Andalite Empire with 2,000,000+ andalites Inside it. Even so they are spread very thin, with formations only becoming apparent around special trading points or resource mining.

[10.2.1] On-ground military division

The Andalite Empire has the current largest army, by number of active troops, with 10,200,000+ active troops and a further 24,100,000+ reserve personnel.

By convention, irregular military is understood in contrast to regular armies which grew slowly from personal bodyguards or elite militia. Regular in this case refers to standardized doctrines, uniforms, organizations, etc. Regular military can also refer to full-time status (standing army), versus reserve or part-time personnel. Other distinctions may separate statutory forces from de facto "non-statutory" forces such as some guerrilla and revolutionary armies. Armies may also be expeditionary (designed for overseas or international deployment) or fencible (designed for – or restricted to – homeland defence).

A field army (or numbered army or simply army) is a military formation in many armed forces, composed of two or more corps and may be subordinate to an army group. Likewise, air armies are equivalent formation within some air forces.

The pure size of the andalite military and how thin it’s spread to cover entire parts of andalite controlled areas mean controlling it can be incredibly difficult. They have an incredibly strict military system were one mistake could cost lives or delay deployments. Still, many areas are slow to respond and react to orders because of the mass of ships and personal that must be aware of the orders to then carry them out.

Resources can also be incredibly strained, ships, weapons and even clothing are recycled and reused as much as possible. The large andalite military is in constant demand of more metals and food stock, meaning whole planetary systems and Polutants are used purely to support these and other military needs.

[10.2.2] Naval infantry division

The naval infantry is an infantry force that specializes in the support of naval, spatial, and army operations at sea, on land, and in space, as well as the execution of their own operations. They are their own independent branch despite these duties.

Tasks undertaken by infantry have included: helping maintain discipline and order aboard the ship (reflecting the pressed nature of the ships' company and the risk of mutiny), the boarding of vessels during combat or capture of prize ships, and providing manpower for raiding ashore or planetary borders in support of the naval objectives.

They are considered and sometimes referred to as the ‘common’ military by the Andalite Empire. They are highly versatile and spend great amounts of time on active duty. Most conscripted andalite who plan to leave for reserve after the minimum amount of time join this branch.

[10.2.3] Maritime infantry

A maritime force is a fleet of waterborne military vessels (watercraft) and its associated naval aviation, both sea-based and land-based. It is the branch of a planetary armed forces principally designated for naval and amphibious warfare; namely, lake-borne, riverine, littoral, or ocean-borne combat operations and related functions. It includes anything conducted by surface ships, amphibious ships, submarines, and seaborne aviation, as well as ancillary support, communications, training, and other fields.

The strategic offensive role of a maritime is projection of force into areas beyond a country's shores (for example, to protect sea-lanes, ferry troops, or attack other navies, ports, or shore installations). The strategic defensive purpose of the maritime is to frustrate seaborne projection-of-force by enemies. The strategic task of the maritime also may incorporate nuclear and other mass-destructive weapon deterrents from the outer atmosphere. Maritime operations can be broadly divided between riverine and littoral applications (brown-water maritime), open-ocean applications (blue-water maritime), and something in between (green-water maritime), although these distinctions are more about strategic scope than tactical or operational division.

The maritime infantry is highly useful to warding off attack from the outer atmosphere without having to spend considerable resources on spatial ships. Though, it is still the most dangerous andalite military branch, with three or more out of ten never leaving Aristh rank. Because of its water-based activities, many andalite drown or are lost to the sea. This is due to an andalites natural lack of water adaptations, they are incredibly susceptible to drowning. As such, this is the smallest, but most highly specialised military branch.

[10.2.4] Paramilitary

A paramilitary is a semi-militarized force whose organizational structure, tactics, training, subculture, and (often) function are similar to those of a professional military, but which is not included as part of a state's formal armed forces.

Under the law of war, a state may incorporate a paramilitary organization or armed agency (such as planetary wide police structures, or a private volunteer militia) into its combatant armed forces. The other parties to a conflict must be notified thereof.

Though a paramilitary is not a military force, it is usually equivalent to a military's light infantry force in terms of intensity, firepower, and organizational structure. A paramilitary may also commonly fall under the command of a military, even despite not being part of the military or play an assisting role for the military in times of war.

Irregular military forces: militias, guerrillas, insurgents, terrorists, and so forth. The auxiliary forces of a state's military: Planetary Guard, Royal Guard, State Guard. Some police forces, such as deadly-forced-authorised police Teams, or auxiliary police. Border guards, and Empire spatial guards. Federal Protective Forces. Security forces of ambiguous military status: internal troops, coastal guards, or railway troops. Semi-militarized law enforcement personnel. Foreign (non-andalite) military volunteer groups. Youth Military Cadet Organisations, such as Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps. Many more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, I want to get this up today. I'll probably go through a 100% check and edit tomorrow; when it's not 1:30 in the morning.


	11. [11] State Hierarchy System

Caste is a form of social stratification characterized by endogamy, hereditary transmission of a lifestyle which often includes an occupation, status in a hierarchy, and customary social interaction and exclusion. Although caste systems exist in various regions, its paradigmatic ethnographic example is the division into rigid social groups.

The andalite government, headed by the Electorate, functions on pillars of honour, respect, pride in culture as well as self. However, these noble characteristics are accompanied by others that seem surprisingly backwards in the eyes of species they consider evolutionarily inferior: arrogance, inflexibility, sexism, and an atrocious attitude towards the disabled, whom they label vecols and treat as outcasts.

Although andalee’s and andalie’s have a higher societal equality in andalite society than they did in Earth's past, gender roles are nevertheless strictly defined, with andalee’s conscripted into the andalite military, while the andalie’s remain in civilian, vocational roles, specializing themselves in arts, medicines, and pure sciences.

Andalite state is divided into three parts: Civilian, Military, and Religion. All three have a place in the Electorate and all three have a say in running the Andalite Empire. While the military leader have the greatest amount of influence, nothing can be done in civilian sectors without all three sectors agreeing.

 

** [11.0] Civilian Hierarchy **

[11.0.0] Alpha’s

Alpha andalites (Tier 1 and Tier 2) are the highest class a civilian andalite can possibly get. Most are born in this class as it’s practically impossible to achieve it. They control large amounts of land, money, and skilled work in their land. All are genetically engineered.

(Tier 1) Nobility is the highest, with only royalty being a part of it. Nobility cannot be gained or lost in andalite society, nobility is that of blood and is considered a right for them to control and have great power over the classes below them. The highest members of royalty control the entire workings of the Andalite Empire, including its military. When a noble andalee is born they are born as the lowest member, they gain status if another noble is born or someone above them passes away, pushing every other noble up a rank. It’s theoretically possible for a low-class noble andalee to achieve the ‘King’ status. Andalie’s are always betrothed to another member of nobility and gain the others status. There are three royal families in total.

(Tier 2) Gentility is ranked just below that of nobility. Priests, electorate, high-ranking politicians, young priesthood andalee, and nobly blessed are all part of this class. They are allowed to own great amounts of land and are often given high paying duties and feed. While Gentility is gainable, it’s incredibly rare, and only ever gained by the most hard-working or intelligent. However, one can gain it if blessed by a noble. Andalie’s are rarely ever a part of this caste.

[11.0.1] Beta’s

Beta’s are ranked as Tier 3 and Tier 4 individuals. One normally has to be born inside this caste to gain it, though some of the lower parts can be gained by other classes through highly skilled education. Most females are part of this caste. Beta’s are also the last caste supported by nobility grounds. Most are genetically engineered.

(Tier 3) Academics can be gained by many andalites through hard work and skilled education. Though only those already inside the caste can afford it, with those below rarely able to keep up with the high costs and strain. For andalie’s things like sciences, formal arts, education, history tracking, and medicine are common. For andalee’s the equivalents are law, architecture, and skilled engineering. All pay generally the same amount and give the same amount of land ownership rights.

(Tier 4) Administration jobs are highly sought after. Controlling media, local government systems, tech support, information processing, archivists, data recording and civil services are the most common duties in the Administration caste. Most of Tier 4 is made of andalee’s though andalie’s are a common sight too, especially in media controlling and archiving.

[11.0.2] Gamma’s

Gamma’s are not supported by the likes of nobility or of other Beta’s. They must support themselves and if they wish to have land or even a house they must earn it from pay and duty. Most here are lower ranking males and quaternaries. Only the richest are edited as an embryo. They are classed as semi-skilled workers.

(Tier 5) Trade. Without this caste, most of andalite society would have an incredibly hard time functioning. They are the main routes of income for andalite society, they’re also what allows them to remain or good grounds with other species. This like freight, transport, share market trading, banking, customer service, retail, feed workers (farmers), and off-world traders are part of this caste. Generally, they are treated well and often have at least comfortable lives.

(Tier 6) Private/civilian military actions. While andalites in official military jobs are classed as high ranking and are normally looked up too, others are simply placed in private militaries. Or in the ‘civilian sector.’ They are also the only ones called to deal with things in lower caste areas. Guards, private military contracting, colony defence, low-ranking emergency services, low ranking law enforcement, and special forces are all dutifully bound to this caste, one leaving will often make a large (and bad) uproar from higher castes.

[11.0.3] Delta’s

(Tier 7) General labour. This caste covers an incredibly amount of work and a large amount of the andalite population. They are the backbone of their society. Most a low-skilled to semi-skilled workers with general educations. The most common and well-known labour jobs are artisan crafts, construction, demolition, mining and other planetary or Polutant resource miners, low-ranking entertainment, heavy industry, and low-ranking engineering, most here are either males or quaternaries with the former being more common.

[11.0.4] Epsilon’s (Untouchables)

The absolute lowest of the low, most of these andalites can barely afford basic living conditions. Most are payed dismal amounts to tend to higher castes lands or cater to societies demands. Very few are born into this caste, as it’s more commonly something that can be gained through lawbreaking or other bad deeds. It’s relatively easy for those not forcibly given this position to get at least a lower education and rise officially into the General Labour caste.

(Tier 8) The Untouchables. Convicted criminals of incredible fault (murder, deadly assault, rape,) heavy debtors, undocumented individuals (illegal’s), indentured service, unskilled labour, physically disabled, and the mentally disabled.

 

** [11.1] Military Hierarchy **

A stratocracy is a form of government headed by military chiefs. It is not the same as a military dictatorship or military junta where the military's political power is not enforced or even supported by other laws. Rather, stratocracy is a form of military government in which the state and the military are traditionally or constitutionally the same entity, and government positions are always occupied by commissioned officers and military leaders. Citizens with mandatory or voluntary military service, or who have been honourably discharged, have the right to elect or govern. The military's political power is supported by law, the constitution, and the society. A stratocracy can therefore be considered a meritocracy and does not necessarily need to be autocratic by nature in order to preserve its right to rule.

Royal ruling in andalite government (Kings, Queens) is considered part of the civilian sector. Like other civilian sector controllers, they hold very little and very limited actual political power, only acting as ruling faces of the Andalite Empire. The military council and all the military under it are, in fact, the controllers.

Andalites are also strong supporters of militarism. Militarism is the belief or the desire of a government or a people that a state should maintain a strong military capability to use it aggressively to expend or promote national interests. Andalite society is also considered a police state.  Police state is a term denoting a government that exercises power arbitrarily through the power of the police force. The inhabitants of a police state may experience restrictions on their mobility, or on their freedom to express or communicate political or other views, which are subject to police monitoring or enforcement. Political control may be exerted by means of a secret police force that operates outside the boundaries normally imposed by a constitutional state.

Those who do not take part in military action are seen as both lesser beings and ones not proud of their species. This even counts for their own species, seeing those who flee the Andalite Empire to avoid conscription as beings who have no right to live for their cowardice.

 

Infantry (and other non-spatial related military branches)

Aristh – The lowest rank in the military, Arisths are soldiers-in-training.

Warrior – The basic rank in the military, Warriors comprise the majority of the soldiers in the Andalite military.

[[[Senior]] – A semi-official rank, Senior Warriors command groups of 8 Warriors. Senior Warriors are appointed by the Prince who commands them.

Prince – Prince is the first official command rank in the Andalite Infantry. A Prince may command as many as 80 Warriors.

War-Prince – A War-Prince commands as many as 6 Princes. A War-Prince and his solders comprise the most commonly employed of Andalite task forces.

Force Commander – A Force Commander has command of as many as 10 War-Princes. This is their overall commander, the one responsible for issuing orders to the War-Princes and commanding them in battle.

Force Commander Prince – A rarely used rank, a Force Commander Prince is responsible for the command of multiple Force Commanders.

Great Leader – Every Force Commander has a Great Leader who ultimately gives him his orders. The Great Leaders are the members of the War Council and each directly commands a number of Force Commanders.

 

The Fleet (Spatially involved military branches

High-Aristh – The lowest rank in the fleet military, Arisths are soldiers-in-training.

Warrior – The basic rank in the military, Warriors comprise the majority of the soldiers on an andalite ship.

Prince – Prince is the first official command rank in the Andalite fleet. Princes are responsible for a variety of billets as well as leading squadrons of fighters.

Commander – Commanders are in charge of small ships, such as transports, medical ships, and scientific vessels.

Commander-Prince – A Commander-Prince is in charge of Assault- and Cruiser-class vessels, and/or groups of smaller ships, such as a convoy of transport ships.

Captain – Captains are in command of Capital ships, such as Dome ships.

Captain-Prince – The Captain-Princes are in charge of large groups of Dome ships and answer to the Great Leaders of the War Council.

 

** [11.2] Religious Hierarchy **

Bohdul, the main religion of the Andalite Empire has a much more clear-cut hierarchy system. There are two systems that an andalite can be a part of, but only part of one not both, they can’t switch between the two. The annex system and the perennial system.

Andalites who are part of the perennial system are always ranked higher than those of the annex system. Even if both are of the same rank. Perennial andalites devote their entire lives to the Bohdul religion and rarely, if ever leave their church district. They are delivered to the church by their parents are not allowed to interact with the outside world until the age of 3 (andalite years.) They are forced to have religious tattoos and scarification’s, whether they want to or not. They are indoctrinated at a young age and never know anything other than the church grounds they live. they’re the backbone of the religion and those in high rank often hold more power than average citizens and even those of the military.

Those of the annex system are ones who later go and join the religion in life. They can be casual in their practices or very strict. They are allowed outside of Church grounds and often live lives outside of their religion. While they can hold very high ranks they can never become ‘leader of the grounds’ and title reserved only for those in the perennial system.

While the Andalite Empire is not a theocracy the church grounds leader often have a lot of power, the highest ranking taking places in Electorate with military and noble leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ho.


	12. This isn't a chapter

Okay so basically this whole sheet is really long and I think I slightly underestimated the amount of time it would need.

The way I set it up before was really half-hashed and uncoordinated so I've come back from a bit of a break working on other writing forms similar to this one (check it out my profile too). Basically what's going to happen to this is it's going to be cleaned up. It's going to be split into two parts like I expect most of my other forms will be. This is still the 'physical' one but some parts are going to be removed to be later put into a separate 'social' sheet. It's going to be coordinated much better and small stupid mistakes and things are going to be fixed up.

It's going to take a little bit of time so that's why I'm putting this here. Please be patient xxx

\- Axolotl

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say now that I'm incredibly sorry for any mistakes. I go through each chapter manually and with automatic checks. Some things don't get caught, however, even after all of this. I hope you enjoyed reading anyway.


End file.
